Rent
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Based off of Jonathan Larson's 'Rent'. The story of one year in the life of 7 friends living the Bohemian life in modern day East Village, New York City, 1989-1990. FrUK, Spamano, Denmark/Poland, and implied GerIta. Warning: language and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Rent. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Rent belongs to the late [amazing] Jonathan Larson. **

**Just as a note: This is just a side project I'm doing because a friend of mine asked me to and since she's been feeling down lately I thought I'd get this started. My school performed Rent this year as our musical and I had the chance to be a part of an amazing cast. Due to this, I own a copy of the school-friendly script. I am aware that because it is the school-friendly edition, certain words, lines and songs might have been taken out to appeal to a younger audience. Thankfully, I know most of the songs' words by heart and know where they have omitted certain lines and can re-add them back in. However, the song Contact will not be written into this story because a) all it's about is sex and b) doesn't really move the plot forwards. Plus I can't write smut to save my life. **

**This is just a side project so y'all needn't worry about me not continuing my other stories. Because it's a side project though, there'll be slow updates since this is a story I'll be writing whenever I have writers block on other stories or am just bored. To make up for this, if you have any questions about this story [like what Hetalia character is going to play a certain character or anything else] then feel free to message me and I'll answer your question in a pinch :) **

**Now, on to Act I. To anyone who hasn't seen the musical, all of Act I happens on the same day, Christmas Eve. **

**

* * *

Act One:**

Chapter One:

In the lower east side of New York, on the top floor of what used to be a music publishing factory, live two men. In the centre of their apartment are a wood stove and a snaky chimney that reaches up to the skylights. The room is dark, albeit one light shining from the hallway leading out into the main floor. There is not much in the apartment; there is a table, some chairs, an old ratty couch that looked like it was twice the age of its owners and a guitar amp. Posters line the walls, providing the only colour in the bleak room.

Arthur Kirkland, a twenty-six year old blonde man with monstrous eyebrows and brilliant green eyes who once lived in England, enters the room, clutching his black electric guitar in his right hand. The guitar was the only evidence of the life he used to lead. He walks towards the guitar amp and casually plugs in, sitting down on a nearby chair as he sets levels. After setting levels he stands up and makes his way to the table, where various sheets of paper were scattered, each with notes and lyrics on them, written and rewritten and rewritten some more. Arthur sits down on the table and begins to strum a few notes, making a face when they don't sound good together.

His roommate, the wild and boisterous Gilbert Beilschmidt enters holding his only prized possession; his camera. It is common knowledge that Gilbert's dream in life is to make it big as a filmmaker and after abandoning his previous projects, has decided to film his life as a documentary. He runs a pale hand through his white hair, his red eyes gleaming excitedly. He fumbles with a few dials on his camera before turning around so the camera was on him and pressing record.

"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, the awesome Gilbert, and my roommate Arthur," Gilbert begins to say, turning the camera to show Arthur. Arthur does not register that Gilbert is speaking about him, still continuing to strum away on his guitar. Gilbert rolls his eyes and turns the camera back on him. "We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B. It's the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. Old rock 'n' roll posters hang on the walls. They have Arthur's picture advertising gigs at CBGB'S and the Pyramid Club," he pauses in his monologue to turn the camera once more, filming various posters on the wall across from him. "We have an illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight," he continues, now filming the stove, tilting the camera upwards to capture the old rusty exhaust pipe. "All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window," Gilbert says, walking towards the window. The window is covered with frost. He pauses his camera quickly and wipes away as much froze as he can before pressing record again and continuing. "Outside a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building." There are groups of men and women in layered clothing huddling around a small fire, cloudy breath coming out of their mouths. Gilbert turns the camera back to him. "Inside it's freezing because we have no heat," he says, the cloudy breath coming out of his own mouth.

He smiles wickedly, before turning the camera to a still oblivious Arthur. "Smile!" he exclaims. "December 14th, 9 PM – Eastern Standard Time, from here on in I shoot without a script, you know – to see if anything comes of it. First shot should be me since I'm freaking awesome but I decided to be nice and make it Arthur, who's turning the fender guitar that he hasn't played in a year," Gilbert says to the camera, taking various angles of Arthur, who is too absorbed in his music to care about Gilbert's antics.

"This won't fucking tune," Arthur mutters to himself. Gilbert smirks.

"So we hear, Artie!" Gilbert says cheerfully. He turns the camera back to himself. "He's just coming back from a half a year of withdrawal from life and the awesome me," he informs the camera. Arthur finally looks up him, clearly irritated.

"Are you talking to me?" he asks. Gilbert laughs.

"Not at all!" he sings out, turning the camera back to Arthur, who is now staring at Gilbert blankly. "Are you ready? Hold that focus – whoa, steady! Tell the folks at home what you're doing Art_hur_!" Gilbert says dramatically, zooming in on Arthur's face. Arthur swats at the camera.

"I'm trying to write one great-"

_Ring!_

Gilbert glances at their phone. "The phone rings," he states. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Saved!" he mutters to himself, turning back to his guitar.

"We screen because neither of us wants to answer the damn phone! Zoom in on the answering machine!" Gilbert proclaims, moving closer to the flashing answer machine.

Gilbert's and Arthur's recorded voices are heard, both saying _Speak_ right before a loud beep.

"Whoa man that was a loud beep. Are you finally going deaf from that rockstar business Artie? I think you're going deaf – that was a freaking loud beep. I don't even actually know if this is working – hey Artie, _Arthur_, are you there? Hey man are you screening this call – it's your brother, Alfred! Mom told me to call and say we love you and shit – oh yea, she'll miss you tomorrow at that Christmas party. I guess I'll miss you too. Ish. Yea Jack and his baby momma just arrived – mom says they send their love. Ha, as if," a loud voice says. Gilbert tries not to laugh as Arthur winces at the sound of his younger brother's voice. Alfred takes on a mocking feminine voice, "oh Alfred _do_ tell your brother that I hope he likes the hot plate and that he shouldn't leave it on when he leaves the house!" Alfred's laughter can be heard. He continues in his regular voice, "Oh yea, hey Gilbert – what's up?" Arthur smirks at Gilbert as Gilbert grimaces. "I heard about Antonio, man – sucks. I guess it's c'est la vie or whatever. Let him fuck that Italian dude! There are probably other fags-I mean, _guys_ for you to screw! Alright, peace – Alfred." The voicemail ends. Arthur is now laughing at the disgusted look on Gilbert's face.

"Your brother is a douche," Gilbert remarks and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"He and my mother are precisely the reasons why I left," Arthur replies and Gilbert smirks. The phone rings again just as Gilbert is about to continue filming his roommate. As usual, they let it go to voicemail.

"Hey Gilbo! You're probably listening to this but too lazy to answer the phone so hi! It's me, your cousin Lizzie!" Elizaveta Héderváry says cheerfully from the phone. Gilbert groans and buries his face into his hands. Arthur starts laughing at Gilbert again. "I hope you're having a crappy Christmas because _mine_ is what you'd call _awesome_," she says. Gilbert growls.

"Not cool. That's my word," he mutters and Arthur smirks at him.

"Oh you're pissed, aren't you? I can almost hear you muttering to yourself from my expensive pent house apartment! Yea so the only reason I'm wasting my valuable time to call _you_ of all people is because I heard about Antonio. Sad how things like that happen, isn't it? I guess he finally grew a brain and moved on to someone _far_ better. I heard his new boyfriend's from the rich part of town. Oooh, ouch. Dumped for another guy _and_ a rich one at that! Ha ha, your life sucks. Merry Christmas, love from your darling cousin Elizaveta! Oh, and Merry Christmas to you too, Arthur," she adds before hanging up. Gilbert makes an obscene gesture at the phone, even though Elizaveta wouldn't be able to see it. He sighs, before picking up his camera and turning it to Arthur.

"Alright, take two!" he says cheerfully, the previous event already long forgotten. "Tell the folks at how what you're doing, Arthur!" he exclaims.

Arthur sighs. "I'm writing one great song-"

_Ring!_

"Again?" Gilbert exclaims in frustration.

"_Yes_!" Arthur exclaims in relief.

"Yea ok fuck that – we're screening that call too," Gilbert says.

Their outgoing message can be heard. Judging from the background sounds coming from the caller, the person is calling from nearby their house – possibly at the pay phone nearby the tent city set up by the homeless people.

A loud cheerful singing voice can be heard. "Chest_nuts_ roasting-" Gilbert blinks.

"Shit!" he exclaims, running to the phone, holding onto his camera with one arm. "Mathias!" he exclaims jovially. Mathias Køhler, a former roommate of Gilbert's and Arthur's, is a tall Danish man with wild blonde hair and a cheeky smile. He wears what looks to be a new jacket, singing to himself nonchalantly, not noticing the two homeless men nearby who are staring at his jacket with an almost hungry look in their eyes.

"I'm downstairs!" Mathias exclaims. Gilbert puts down his camera to lift up the phone and run to the balcony. Mathias waves to him cheerfully.

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaims, his voice heard through the phone and in the night air.

"Arthur picked up the phone?" Mathias asks teasingly. He can see the self-proclaimed awesome man roll his eyes from his place at the pay phone. He laughs again.

"Uh _no _– it's the awesome me!" Gilbert replies. Mathias grins.

"Throw down the key!" he says, watching as Gilbert pulls out a key, fumbles around with his with his already numb fingers before throwing it in the Dane's general direction. It lands at Mathias's feet. Mathias stoops down to pick it up.

"Fuck its cold – alright I'm gonna go back inside. Now that you're here a wild night is now pre-ordained!" Gilbert tells him through the phone. Mathias looks up, Gilbert has already gone inside. The homeless men who had been staring at him have now come closer, one of them holding an old wooden baseball bat. Mathias eyes them wearily, already aware of their intent.

"I may be detained," Mathias says just as the men lunge at him. Dropping the phone, the men half-drag Mathias away from the phone. Mathias is a strong man but taking on two equally muscular men is a challenge, even for him. Attempting to save new warm jacket he fights back as much as he can, the cold winter breeze chilling him and slowing his motions. The two men push him to the ground and attempt to pull his jacket off. Gritting his teeth Mathias grabs onto one sleeve as the men kick at him to let go. There is a ripping sound and the jacket sleeve Mathias is holding onto is separated from the rest of it and the men run off. One man pauses, noting that Mathias looks like he could still easily chase after them and picks up his baseball bat, swinging at Mathias's head and kicking him once again. Mathias's head comes into hard contact with the baseball bat and he collapses onto the cold pavement, out cold. The men run off, leaving the bloody bruised man on the ground.

Meanwhile, back in the loft, Gilbert and Arthur are staring at the phone receiver in confusion.

"What does he mean…?" Gilbert asks Arthur. The phone rings again. "What do you mean – detained?" Gilbert shoots into the phone. Arthur leans in so he can hear the answer.

"Ho, ho, ho," a monotonous voice says. Gilbert and Arthur both pale and they stare at each other in utter horror.

"Ludwig!" they hiss in unison. "Shit!"

"Men, I'm on my way," Ludwig says from his cell phone as he strolls along the cold sidewalk, shielded from the cold winter breeze by a long fur coat that probably sacrificed tons of baby woodland creatures to make. He makes his way to his parked Range Rover and gets in, balancing his cell phone with his right shoulder and right ear.

"Great!" Gilbert says with fake enthusiasm. Covering the phone he and Arthur exchange another look.

"Crap!" they exclaim. Neither of them wanted Ludwig to visit.

"I need the rent," Ludwig informs Gilbert. Gilbert blinks.

"What the fuck? What rent?" Gilbert asks.

"This past year's rent which I let slide," Ludwig replies.

"Let slide? Dude you said we were 'golden'!" Gilbert accuses into the phone. Arthur pulls the receiver away from Gilbert to add his own two cents on the matter.

"When you bought the building?" Arthur prompts. Gilbert takes the receiver back.

"When we were roommates?" Gilbert adds. Arthur pulls the receiver back to him.

"Remember? You lived here once upon a time," Arthur asks. The two men hold the phone between them to hear Ludwig's response. They can practically _hear_ Ludwig roll his eyes in exasperation.

"How could I forget? You two, me, Mathias and Antonio. How is that Drama Queen?" Ludwig asks. Gilbert winces. Arthur smirks.

"He's performing tonight," Gilbert says casually.

"I know. Still his production manager?" Ludwig asks.

"Two days ago I was bumped."

"You still dating him?"

Gilbert blushes. "Last month… I was dumped," he informs the other man. Arthur finally starts laughing.

"He's in _love_," Arthur says dramatically.

"He has a new man?" Ludwig asks.

"Well… yea. If you can call him a man, that pansy," Gilbert mutters.

"What's his name?" Ludwig asks.

Arthur and Gilbert glance at each other; Arthur in amusement, Gilbert in annoyance. "Lovino Vargas," they chime in together. Gilbert can tell Ludwig is smirking.

"Rent, my _amigos_, is due, or I _will_ have to evict you. Be there in a few," Ludwig says briskly. They hear a dial tone as Ludwig promptly hangs up on them.

"Asshole said amigos just to piss me off," Gilbert mutters to himself. Arthur rolls his eyes, playing a single note. Noticing that it was the beginning note to Musetta's Waltz he begins to strum the song. Gilbert grins slightly and picks up his camera, pressing record. Arthur begins to show off a bit for Gilbert, dramatically playing his guitar as Gilbert films him from various angles. Both men begin to laugh.

Halfway through the song, the fuse on the amp blows. Gilbert and Arthur freeze, staring at each other. The single light shining in the hallway flickers a few times before going out. Gilbert groans.

"The power blows," he informs his camera, setting it on a tripod nearby the table and walking towards the fuse box. "How do you fucking document real life when real's getting more like _fiction_ each day?" Gilbert mutters, prying open the metal door and prodding some of the wires. "Headlines, bread-lines – fucking blow my mind and now, the deadline 'eviction or pay' rent," he snarls.

Arthur glances at a piece of paper lined with scribbles and random phrases and frowns. "How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong – even though they once sounded right and… rare?" he mutters to himself, looking through the papers, trying to find the notes that sound right, the words that fit in – _something_. He can't. "When the notes are sour, where_ is_ the power that you once had to ignite the air?"

"We're freaking hungry and frozen!" Gilbert exclaims at the fuse box, punching it in frustration. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Some life that we've chosen," Arthur replies.

"How are we gonna pay last year's rent?" Gilbert shouts to the sky. Arthur rolls his eyes again. He puts his guitar down and stands up, walking to a nearby cupboard and pulls out bunches of fat little candles.

"We light candles," Arthur replies, tossing Gilbert a few.

"Yes, because _that's_ going to pay rent, isn't it?" Gilbert shoots at Arthur. Arthur shrugs, trying to find something to light the candles.

"How_ do_ you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in that damn flue?" Arthur asks, opening random cupboards and drawers, trying to find a lighter or matches that he can use. Gilbert pulls out the matches he uses for his cigarettes and tosses it to Arthur.

"How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet-?"

"And they're turning blue?" Arthur adds, grabbing the almost-empty garbage can. The garbage can is practically because there is nothing to throw out. Neither man has eaten for at least two days now. He throws into the garbage can the old lyrics sheet he had been holding. He lights a match and throws it into the garbage can. Gilbert smirks.

"You light up a mean blaze," he remarks, grabbing some of his old scripts and screenplays, all of them utter failures.

"With posters," Arthur says, ripping off some of his old band posters and throws them into the garbage can.

"And screenplays," Gilbert adds, throwing in the thick sheets of paper. Arthur lights another match so the fire can grow. The fire's light shines below them, casting an eerie glow to each man.

Arthur sighs. "How the hell are we gonna pay last year's rent?" he asks.

Meanwhile, in a brighter, richer part of the city, an irritated Italian man paces a few times before grabbing the receiver from a nearby payphone and dialling a number. He is automatically sent to voicemail. He scowls.

"Don't screen bastard, it's me – Lovino. Your stupid substitute production manager-" he's cut off from the sound of his lover answering the phone. "Hey. Did you eat?" He tries not to be concerned, but as Antonio tries to casually change the subject to something else, his stomach churns anxiously. "Don't change the subject, asshole – you haven't eaten all day have you? Fuck you! You won't throw up – you're _not_ going to throw up. If you don't eat right now you're going to faint and then your stupid fucking protest will be ruined." He smiles, knowing that Antonio will now listen to him, fearing his protest would be ruined if he didn't. As Antonio asks if everything is alright with the equipment, the smile fades. "The digital delay… _didn't_ blow exactly… there may have been one teeny tiny spark—" Antonio tells him he will call Gilbert for help. The Italian man scowls once more. "You're not calling that bastard!" he yells into the receiver. He _will_ figure out how to fix the equipment – with_out_ Antonio's stupid ex-boyfriend's help.

In the meantime, Mathias wakes up, dazed. He remembers vaguely talking to his friend Gilbert before getting mugged. As Mathias tries to stand up, he feels dizzy. _How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's 'trick or treat' – and tonight's fucking trick!_ Mathias thinks to himself, pressing his hands against the cold brick wall behind him to hoist himself up. "Welcome back to town," he says sarcastically as he gets onto his feet. The world swirls around him. "Oh… I should lie down," he gasps. "Everything's brown and-" Mathias's stomach lurches. "Oh fuck – I feel _sick_!"

Gilbert pauses in his search for flammable items to walk over to the balcony. He looks around curiously. There was no sign of his tall Danish friend anywhere. "Where _is_ he?" Gilbert says over his shoulder to Arthur, who shrugs.

Mathias's knees buckle. "Getting dizzy," he mutters before everything goes black.

Arthur joins Gilbert on the balcony, looking around for Mathias as well. Neither man can see him. At this point they realize that the lights that had been coming from the other apartments were actually flames of fire. All around them, from above and below they can see their fellow neighbours yelling about the same thing, all holding burning eviction notices and other burning items in their hands as they through it down to the parking lot below.

"How are we gonna pay last year's rent?" they all cry out. Gilbert and Arthur glance at each other before running back into the house to stoke the fire up some more. They were gonna give Ludwig a greeting to remember.

Speaking of the German man, Ludwig was driving along the road in his Range Rover, still on the phone. "Feliciano, why do you sound so sad? I can't _believe_ those two after everything I've done. Ever since our wedding I'm dirt – they'll see, I can help them _all_ out in the long run," he says more to himself than his husband waiting at home.

A stray piece of paper falls gently onto the ground as Arthur is throwing all his old lyric sheets into the fire, page by page. Gilbert picks it up and smirks. "The music ignites the night with passionate fire?" he says, laughing as Arthur flushes.

Lovino Vargas argues with his lover on the phone. He doesn't care that people are staring at him yell into a payphone receiver. "Antonio I'm not a fucking theatre person!" he exclaims.

Arthur glares at Gilbert, picking up a random script and reading out loud. "The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit?" he challenges. Gilbert laughs.

"I would never and could never be a theatre person, you bastard!" Lovino exclaims into the phone. "I can't believe I'm with you, you st-" Lovino pauses as he no longer hears his lover's voice. "Hello?"

"Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground!" Gilbert says dramatically, throwing his arms open theatrically.

"And feel the heat of the future's glow!" Arthur exclaims, motioning for Gilbert to help him lift up the garbage can.

"Hello? Bastard you better not have hung up on me!" Lovino cries out, hanging up the phone in fury.

The phone rings in the loft. Gilbert and Arthur exchange a quick look before they put down the garbage can. Gilbert runs to the phone.

"Hello? Antonio? Your equipment won't work? Okay – alright, I'll go!" he exclaims before slamming the phone down and running back to Arthur. Together the men drag the garbage can to the balcony, just as Ludwig is rolling in with his Range Rover. Automatically, the residents of the building begin to scream.

"How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlords, lovers – your own blood cells betray?" Men and women shout, throwing flaming eviction notices, chairs, anything they can, aiming to hit Ludwig.

"What binds the fabric together when the raging, shifting winds of change keep ripping away?" Gilbert shouts. Ludwig hears his voice and glances upwards, moving quickly to dodge an incoming flaming piece of paper.

"Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand!" Ludwig roars to the residents.

"Use your camera to spar!" Arthur exclaims, lifting the garbage can to the edge.

"Use your guitar!" Gilbert adds.

"When they act tough – you call their bluff!" a man cries out.

"We're not gonna pay," a person screams. It slowly begins the residents' chant as Gilbert and Arthur, also chanting as they let the contents of the garbage can fall to the ground.

"We're not gonna pay!" they screams. "We're not gonna pay – we're _not_ gonna pay last year's rent! This year's rent – or next year's rent!"

"Rent, rent, rent fucking rent!" Gilbert yells.

"We're not gonna pay rent!" the residents chant.

"Because everything is fucking rent!" Gilbert and Arthur exclaim, throwing the garbage can down to ground, high-5ing each other as it nearly hits Ludwig, making him jump to the side and glare at them. Ludwig's Range Rover is not so lucky. A crack in the car's smooth windshield appears and Ludwig howls in horror. Gilbert and Arthur begin to laugh almost manically as Ludwig gives them a death glare. Around them are people yelling insults and throwing things. All around Ludwig is dying flames of fire and car horns. The homeless people have begun to throw things as well, knowing that if Ludwig had his way with the residents they'd all be kicked out.

Ludwig gives the area around him one last glance before walking into the building. Gilbert and Arthur exchange a look and walk inside themselves, preparing for Ludwig's visit and wrath. Arthur glances around at his fellow residents, who, perversely pleased with the amount of damage they caused to the ground below, were turning back inside to escape the cold winter air. Arthur sees a flash of blue from the balcony below and sees a man with long blonde hair looking up at him. His green eyes meets the man's blue and Arthur blushes, walking inside briskly. The man grins mischievously before doing the same.

The last few flames quietly die on the pavement ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Urgh this cold air is totally gonna ruin my hair," a voice mutters as he sets up his drum set. It is not an impressive one, it is merely a pickle tub and two drum sticks. The man takes his hat off and sets it down on the ground beside him to serve as a tip holder. He begins to drum a beat, looking around in disappointment at the lack of people around him. No people = no money. Whatever, at least he has the money from that lady before. The man continues to drum to himself.

From the corner of his eye he sees a homeless man stumbling down the sidewalk, singing loudly to himself.

"CHRISTMAS BELLS ARE _RIIIINNGGGIINNGG, _CHRISTMAS BELLS ARE _RIINGIIINNGG_, CHRISTMAS BELLS ARE _RIIIINNNGGIINGG_ – SOMEWHERE ELSE! NOT HERE!" he shouts, bursting out into giggles as he turns the corner. The drummer stares at him before rolling his eyes and continuing to drum a beat.

"Urgh…" the drummer hears. The drummer looks up, confused. Where the heck did _that_ come from? It sounded like… someone was hurt. "Fuck my life," a voice mutters, nearby the drummer. The drummer stands up, picking up his pickle tub and placing his drum sticks in it and cautiously makes his way towards the sound. The drummer found a tall blonde man struggling to stand up. The drummer smiled. He was… kinda cute.

"Hey, you ok honey?" he said, approaching the man. The man looked up, momentarily confused. The drummer set down his pickle tub to grab the man's hands to help him to his feet. The man winced.

"I'm afraid so," the man grunts, clutching his side. He pulls up his shirt apprehensively to see a large purple bruise at the side. The drummer blushes and looks away, trying not to grin lecherously.

"They get any money?" the drummer asks as the man dusts himself off, wincing.

"No – I had none to get. But they stole my coat, stupid assholes. Well you missed a sleeve!" he shouts to no one in the ripped sleeve in the air. The drummer clicks his tongue impatiently, handing him a bandage. The drummer always carries some. You never know where you might get assaulted, especially in this part of town.

"Hell, it's like, Christmas Eve – I'm Feliks," Feliks says, extending a hand to the man. "I'm your saviour!" he says cheerfully, feeling totally accomplished. Wasn't that the point of Christmas? Helping people out? Jesus would be _so_ proud of Feliks.

The man blinks at the hand before staring at Feliks properly for the first time since they met. "My… saviour?" he repeats, suddenly noting the skinny jeans Feliks was wearing. Damn he had a nice ass. "Indeed," he says teasingly. "My one and only saviour – I'm Mathias Køhler. Friends call me Mathias. You can call me sexy," he adds and Feliks rolls his eyes. Mathias looks around and notices a trash sculpture made to look like a Christmas tree. "Nice tree," Mathias points out before clutching his knee in pain. A dark red stain is growing around it.

"Let's like get a Band-Aid for your knee. I need to get changed anyways – there's like, a life support meeting at nine thirty. Yea, I know – this body provides like, a comfortable home for the acquired immune deficiency syndrome," Feliks says, motioning at himself. Mathias grins.

"As does mine," he admits. Feliks beams at him.

"I think we'll get along just fine. We can get you a new coat – get a bite, make a night. I'm like so flushed," Feliks says dramatically, placing a hand to his forehead.

"But my friends are waiting," Mathias begins to say before Feliks places a finger on his lips. Mathias blushes.

"You're totally cute when you blush. But hey, the more the merrier! Ho ho ho~!" Feliks exclaims, dragging Mathias along, only pausing to stoop down [and give Mathias a good view of Feliks's ass] and pick up his pickle tub with his free hand. Mathias grin grows, allowing himself to be pulled by this strange man.

Feliks suddenly turns, pulling Mathias closer than the Danish man expects. Pressing his body up to Mathias's, so close to the other man that their noses are touching, Feliks grins mischievously.

"And I don't take no for an answer," he murmurs before dragging Mathias off somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but the next scene didn't really fit with this so I decided to leave it as a short chapter. If anyone's wondering, I read somewhere that Prussia England and Denmark made the Pathetic Brothers Trio or something like that and I thought it'd be kinda funny if they were roommates. Plus, Denmark just seems so Collins-y. I think I'm starting to like Denmark/Poland ^^**

**Feliks demands that you review. And he doesn't take no for an answer ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Arthur looks up as Gilbert pulls on a scarf. "Where are you going?" he asks. Gilbert glances at his roommate briefly before looking away.

"Antonio calls," Gilbert responds, determinedly not making eye contact with Arthur. Arthur snorts.

"In your own words, you're such a pansy," Arthur teases, laughing as a blush crawls up Gilbert's neck to his face.

"I don't suppose you'd like to see Antonio's show in the lot tonight? Or come to dinner?" he asks casually, attempting to change the subject as he puts on his coat, trying to juggle the coat and his camera with both hands before finally giving up and setting his beloved camera on a nearby chair to fasten the jacket's buttons. Arthur snorts.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Arthur tells him. Gilbert grins.

"Touché." Gilbert grabs his camera and starts to walk to the door before pausing and turning back to his roommate and best friend. "Take your AZT." Arthur promptly turns away and begins to strum away at his guitar, trying to forget about the small bottle of pills that both men know is in his right pocket. Gilbert sighs, pressing record. "Close on Roger. His girlfriend Elizabeth let a note saying 'we've got AIDS' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom…" he trails off, pausing his camera to look at his friend once more. "I'll check up on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the house." Gilbert stands, waiting for a response. He gets none. Sighing once more he walks away and out of the apartment.

Arthur stares at his guitar blankly. He can _hear_ the notes in his head. He can _see_ the lyrics in front of him. He attempts to pick out a small tune. He fails. Cursing, he puts his guitar down and unplugs it from the amp. Running a hand through his sandy hair he walks over to a nearby window and wipes the frost away from it, peering outside. It has been a year since Arthur went outside. A year since… Arthur scowls, turning away.

Was it really so hard of him to ask? For one song? Just _one_ song? Arthur pulls out his bottle of AZT, glaring at it. Was it so bad of him to want to write one song to leave behind when he finally left this earth? Arthur tosses the bottle away from him. It lands on a nearby chair. He just wanted to find that song… that one last refrain…

Arthur walks past the wall lined with posters. Many of them still cling to the walls, having survived Arthur's and Gilbert's previous wrath. Arthur traces one with his finger. A younger, happier version of him smiles cockily back at him. Arthur smiles ruefully. He had had the glory that he used to want once upon a time. Pity he had gone and wasted such an opportunity. Arthur's eyes trail along the other posters. He had been worshipped by fans, people who loved the genuine original music _he_ had created. Especially Elizabeth. Dear God, _Elizabeth_…

Arthur never knew what Elizabeth had seen in him. Arthur never knew what made Elizabeth's grey-green eyes sparkle whenever they were together or why her kisses made him feel on top of the world. They had been both so young…

Tears prick at Arthur's eyes. Everything had been taken away from him. He had stupidly thrown it all away. He was left with nothing. Nothing but the urge to write that one song. That one song that would come from his soul, every note entwined with love, every measure full of passion. Arthur stares at the AZT lying on the chair. He wanted to write that song before his time finally ran out.

A knock at the door startles Arthur from his thoughts. Arthur blinks before walking over to the chair and stuffing his AZT bottle back into his pocket. It must be Gilbert. Gilbert must've forgotten something as he rushed to Antonio's side. Arthur smirks, in spite of himself. He walks over to the door.

"What'd you forget?" he asks, swinging open the door and expecting to see Gilbert's pale face, flushed from the cold winter air, his red eyes gleaming. What he comes face-to-face with, however, is much different.

Blue eyes twinkle at him. "Got a light?" the man says cheerfully, holding up a little white stub of a candle and Arthur remembers that this was the man from before, the man who lives in the apartment below his and Gilbert's.

"I-I know you," he begins to say. The man cocks his head at Arthur and smiles. "You're… you're…" he notices that the man is shaking, goosebumps lining his arms. "You're shivering," Arthur says rather stupidly, blushing.

The man shrugs. "It's nothing," he says airily. "They turned off my heat and I guess I _am_ just a little bit weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" he asks, looking around. He turns back to Arthur, who is evidently staring at him. The man grins. "What are you staring at?" he asks, leaning in playfully. Arthur blinks before turning a deeper red. He moves away from the man and swallows thickly.

"N-nothing!" The man's blond hair seems to gleam in the minimal light in the building. Arthur takes a hesitant step forward. "Your… your hair in the moonlight," Arthur says quietly. The man smiles gently and Arthur realizes what he has just said. Walking away in embarrassment he locates Gilbert's matches from before and turns back to the door, only to find the man standing directly behind him. Arthur tries not to squeak in shock. The man chuckles. Arthur lights one of the matches and lights the man's candle. Their eyes meet, the fire's flame reflected in the man's blue eyes.

"Merci," the man says and Arthur resists the urge to groan. Of _course_ he'd be French. The man begins to walk away, holding the candle near him. His eyes flutter and he trips.

"Can you make it?" Arthur asks and the man turns back to him. The man pushes a loose strand of his long blond hair away from his face and smiles weakly. From the candlelight, Arthur can see that the man is quite pale, almost bordering on turning green.

"I just haven't eaten much today. At least the room's stopped spinning… anyways," the man says, with a rueful smile. He looks up to see Arthur staring at him curiously. "What?" he asks clearly amused. Arthur blinks, embarrassed at being caught once more by the mysterious Frenchman.

"N-nothing! Really," he adds as the man smirks at him. "It's just that… your smile reminded me of-"

"I always remind people of someone," the man says airily. "Who is he?" he asks curiously. Arthur smiles slightly to himself.

"_She_ died. Her name was Elizabeth," he murmurs, looking away. He doesn't the man frown and blow his candle out.

"It's out again!" the man exclaims, pretending to be frustrated. Arthur looks up. The man smiles at the Brit apologetically. "Sorry about ton amie_,_ but would you light my candle?" he asks. Arthur nods and lights another match, lighting the man's candle. They linger awkwardly.

"Well," Arthur says, clearing his throat. The man leans in.

"Oui?" the man purrs. A small drop of wax falls onto his finger. "Merde!" he exclaims, pressing his finger against his lips in pain.

"O-oh… the wax," Arthur says awkwardly. "It's-"

"Dripping," the man purrs again, his finger momentarily forgotten. "I like it between my-"

"Fingers! I-I figured. G-goodnight," Arthur stammers, jumping back. Why is his heart beating so fast? Arthur blushes and looks away. The man glances at him one last time before exiting the apartment. Arthur breathes out and starts towards his guitar. It was best to get back to something he understood.

There is another knock. Arthur frowns at the hopeful little lurch in his stomach.

"It blew out again?" he asks. The man looks anxious. He glances at Arthur and shakes his head, peering into the apartment.

"No – I think that I dropped my stash," the man says, venturing into the apartment and looking around. Arthur runs a hand through his hair, feeling perplexed. The man seemed insanely familiar… yet he didn't know why.

"I know I've seen you out and about – when I used to go out," Arthur admits. The man pauses in his search to glance at Arthur curiously. Arthur notices that the candle in the man's right hand no longer had a flame. "Your candle's out… by the way," he adds. The man glances at his candle and groans.

"_Merde_! I know I had it when I walked in the door… it was pure – is it on the floor?" the man suggests, dropping down to all fours, crawling around Arthur's [and Gilbert's] apartment. Arthur stares at the man's backside, wondering why the hell the man was so anxious to find his stash. The man glances over his shoulder and smiles lecherously. "They say that I have to best ass below 14th street – is it true?" he asks.

"What?" Arthur says nervously, swallowing thickly. The man's jeans _did_ show his… erm, _assets_ rather nicely…

"You're staring again~!" the man sings out teasingly. Arthur blushes deeply.

"Oh no! I-I mean you do – I mean you don't—I mean you _do_ have a nice-I mean," Arthur stutters. "You look familiar!" Arthur blurts out, desperate to get onto a less awkward subject. The man grins.

"Like your dead girlfriend," he says and Arthur frowns.

"Only when you smile but… I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else…" Arthur mutters, trailing off. The man sighs, sitting up on his knees and looking at Arthur.

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work – I dance… amongst other things," the man adds, winking seductively. Arthur blushes, looking away.

"That would explain it – they used to tie you up, didn't they?" he asks. The man shrugs.

"It's a living," he says plainly. Arthur grins.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs!" he says teasingly, lifting his hands above his head as though they were tied together and shakes his hips mockingly. The man makes his face yet his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"How about we light my candle again?" the man suggests. As Arthur lights his candle, he realizes that the man has turned pink in embarrassment. He grins, pleased that he has made the other man embarrassed rather than the other way around.

"Why don't you forget all that stuff – you look like you're about 19," Arthur suggests as the man continues to look for his missing stash. The man scowls.

"I'm 23. I grew this beard so I would look more my age… I guess it is not working," the man mutters and Arthur smirks. "Besides – I act old for my age. I was _born_ to be bad," he continues, eyes flashing. Arthur's smirk grows.

"I once was born to be bad," he muses, sounding rather much like an old man. "I used to shiver like you did," he says. The man shrugs.

"I have no heat, like I said," the man replies.

"I used to sweat," Arthur continues, pointing at the beads of sweat forming on the man's forehead.

"I have a cold," the man says, turning away. Arthur smirks.

"Uh huh – I used to be a junkie," Arthur admits.

"Now and then I like to feel good," the man says stiffly, glaring as Arthur's smirk grows. He turns away. Arthur then notices a small little white bag of powder nearby his right foot. He swoops down.

"Oh here," Arthur says before pausing. Knowing that it'd be better for the other man not to find his stash, he picks the bag up and stuffs it into his back pocket quickly.

The man whirls around, standing up. "What's that?" he asks.

"O-oh nothing. Just a candy bar wrapper," Arthur lies. The man's blue eyes narrow suspiciously and he slinks closer to Arthur. Arthur backs up and hits a wall. The man grins.

"We could light my candle," the man suggests innocently, holding up the little white candle whose flame has gone out yet again. Arthur complies with the man's suggestion, lighting the last match, attempting to keep his back pocket away from the man. The man tries to peer over Arthur's shoulder and Arthur blows the candle out as a last resort. The man blinks, and then stares at his candle. "What did you do to my candle?" he asks, suddenly annoyed. Arthur shrugs.

"That was my last match," he says apologetically and the man sighs, moving away from Arthur. Arthur breathes a sigh of relief.

"Our eyes'll adjust… thank God for the moon," the man says and Arthur chuckles as he sits down on the ratty old couch. The man joins him.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all – I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street," Arthur begins to say when the man presses his right index finger on Arthur's lips.

"Bam humbug…" he whispers, leaning in. Arthur can see himself in the man's eyes. Unconsciously, he puts his right hand on the man's.

"Cold hands," he remarks as the man removes his finger from Arthur's lips. The man clasps Arthur's right hand with both hands.

"Yours too. Big…" the man winks and Arthur blushes. "_Comme mon p__ère_," the man whispers. He stands up, pulling Arthur to his feet. "Would you like to dance?" he asks, eyes bright. Arthur's blush deepens.

"W-with you?" Arthur stammers and the man laughs.

"No," he teases sarcastically. "With my _father_," he says, pulling Arthur into his arms.

"I'm Arthur," Arthur stammers as the man laughs some more.

"They call me," the man murmurs, arms wrapping around Arthur's waist. "They call me _Francis_," he whispers into Arthur's ear, a hand reaching into Arthur's back pocket. Francis quickly squeezes Arthur's ass flirtatiously before letting go of the other man, laughing and walking to the door. As Arthur's face turns an impossible red, Francis holds up his bag of powder before blowing a kiss to Arthur [with the hand he had used to squeeze Arthur's ass with, Arthur notices in embarrassment] before exiting the apartment for good. Arthur runs a hand through his hair, grinning in spite of himself.

That had certainly been an interesting encounter.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters will hopefully be at least this long from now on unless there's another uber long song to write [like La Vie Boheme or Over the Moon]. **

**I know that Francis's canon age is 26 and Arthur's canon is 23 but Roger's supposed to be older so I switched their ages. **

**"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs" - Arthur's dance is from my school's rendition of it. The guy who played Roger actually did that and it was hilarious x] **

**Gaaah, I love Arthur and Francis as Roger and Mimi. I hope you guys do too! **

**Would you review my story~? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: 

In another part of town, in another loft, a phone rings. There is no one there to answer it. The phone is located beside a picture frame, which shows a tall tan man with wavy dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes hugging a shorter man with a seemingly perpetual scowl, a rather long curl jutting from his forehead.

The phone call goes to the answering machine. An automatic message plays. A deep voice with a slight Spanish accent is heard. One could practically hear the grin on the man's face.

"Hello~! You've reached Antonio and Lovi! We are not here at the moment so please leave a message and don't forget, '_Encima La Luna_' – my _passionate_ performance, protesting the eviction of the homeless and the artists from the Eleventh Street Lot tonight at midnight in the lot between A and B. Party at Life Café to follow – you're all welcome to join! What's that Lovi? What do you mean you don't want-BEEP!"

"Hello, Lovino? I'm not sure when you'll get this but this is from your grandfather, Marcus!" a jovial voice says into the answering machine. "And my boyfriend Adalbert! You remember him, don't you? I met him on my trip to Germany?"

"Weren't you supposed to remind him that those unwed mothers in Harlem need his legal help?" a cool male voice says in the background.

"Oh that's right! Call Matthew for our itinerary or Alfred at Pound Ridge or Mei Ling at the State Department in a pinch! Adalbert and I will be at that fancy new 5-star hotel for New Year's… unless the senator changes his mind," Marcus says, grumbling the last bit to himself.

"The hearings?" Adalbert reminds him.

"Oh yes – Lovi, Bertie's confirmation hearings begin on the tenth! We'll need you – alone preferably – by the sixth," Marcus says.

"Marcus…" Adalbert says warningly.

"Oh _right_ – Bertie hopes that you will come in a suit this time – no ragged jeans this time I'm afraid. Oh and Lovi – have a Merry Christmas!" Marcus exclaims just as he runs out of time. The phone beeps again and falls silent.

* * *

Gilbert is back in the loft, adjusting his camera so he can take various shots of the tent city next door to their apartment. Arthur is strumming away at his guitar again, a faint blush still on his cheeks – the only reminder of his earlier encounter with the charming Frenchman Francis.

"Merry Christmas, bitches!" a voice exclaims, kicking the door open dramatically. Gilbert lets out a whoop, turning the camera to the newcomer.

"Enter Mathias Køhler, computer genius, teacher, Viking and vagabond anarchist who once ran naked through the Parthenon!" Gilbert exclaims as Mathias gives him a one-armed hug. Mathias winks at the camera.

"I was bored and it was hot outside so I decided, hey why not?" he says into the camera, joining Gilbert in laughter. He holds up a pickle tub filled with provisions.

"Is that Bustelo?" Gilbert demands, putting his camera down momentarily to pull the container out of the tub and admire it.

"Marlboro too," Mathias says, laughing at the delighted look on Gilbert's face as he pulls out the pack of cigarettes excitedly. "Bananas by the bunch," he continues, pulling the bananas out and tossing them to a surprised Arthur. "And a box of Captain Crunch to top that off will taste _so_ good!" he says as he tosses the cereal box to Arthur, laughing as the box hits the Brit in the face.

"Stupid Dane, can't aim," Arthur mutters, grinning in spite of himself.

"And some firewood too – thought you guys might need it, since its freaking cold in here," Mathias continues, taking the firewood out of the pickle tub and tossing it near the stove.

"Hey look – it's Santa Claus," Gilbert teases, punching Mathias lightly in the arm.

"Hold your applause," Mathias says, winking.

"Oh… hey," Arthur says awkwardly as Mathias stands in front of him, arms outstretched, waiting for a hug.

"Oh hey after seven months away from _me_?" Mathias demands, grabbing Arthur and pulling him into a hug. Arthur laughs.

"Sorry," he says. Mathias pulls out a small bottle from his pocket and holds it in front of Arthur's face.

"This boy could use some of the Stoli I got from a big breasted Ukrainian chick!" Mathias says. Gilbert makes a noise of indignation.

"Hey what about me?" Gilbert demands. Mathias pulls him into the hug.

"You get some too," Mathias promises.

"Oh holy night!" Gilbert sings out, laughing as Mathias and he begin to dance. Arthur rolls his eyes and frees himself from Mathias's bear hug.

"You struck gold at M.I.T?" Arthur asks curiously. Mathias rolls his eyes.

"They expelled me for my theory of actual reality, which I'll soon impart to the couch potatoes at New York University!" he exclaims, twirling around Arthur. Arthur grins. He pauses to face Arthur. "Still haven't left the house?"

"I was waiting for you, don't you know?" Arthur teases, punching Mathias lightly. Mathias beams.

"Well, tonight's the night – come to the life café after Antonio's show," Mathias tells him, grabbing Arthur's hands and spinning him around. Arthur pulls his arms away.

"No way," Arthur responds. Mathias makes a face at him.

"Hey man, where'd you get all this stuff from anyways if you got expelled?" Gilbert asks curiously, taking a swig of Stoli. Mathias grins.

"That reminds me! Gentleman and Gilbert," Mathias says, getting a laugh out of Arthur and a scowl from Gilbert, "Our benefactor on this Christmas Eve, who charity is only matched by talent, I believe. A new member of the Alphabet City – Feliks…with a really difficult to pronounce last name!" Mathias says dramatically, blushing slightly as he runs to the door. He opens it to reveal what looks to be a blonde flat-chested girl with a small shirt, exposing her pale white midriff with designs of bunnies along the short skirt. Gilbert raises his camera up to begin recording.

"Like, today for you – tomorrow for me!" she exclaims and Arthur and Gilbert both realize at that point that they are indeed looking at another man. "Today for you, tomorrow for me!" he sings out.

"And you should hear his beat!" Mathias says, nudging Arthur and Gilbert.

Feliks beams at them and hands them each a twenty dollar bill. Arthur looks astonished; Gilbert lets out a whoop.

"You earned this on the street?" Arthur demands in shock.

"Like, of course not. It was my lucky day today on Avenue A when this really posh, _glamorous_ lady in a limousine drove my way. She was all 'dahling be a deah – I haven't slept in a ye-ah' – in that _exact_ New Yorker accent – 'I need your help to make my neighbour's yappy dog dissapeah!'" Feliks grins. "Apparently it was like this akita named Evita and it wouldn't shut up and she was all 'I believe if you play non-stop that pup will breathe its very last high strung breath – I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death!' So of course I was all 'Why not? Today for you, tomorrow for me, right?' so I agreed. So like we negotiated a fee – a thousand dollar guarantee, totally tax-free – and a bonus if I trim her tree!" Feliks continues to explain.

Gilbert grins. "Not her bush?" he asks and gets elbowed by Arthur. Feliks rolls his eyes.

"Like, of course not! Even _I_ wouldn't go there," he says and the men laugh. "Anyways, like, nobody could foretell that it would go so fabulously but since I'm here right now talking to you guys that dog is now in doggy hell!" Feliks says cheerfully, a rather evil glint in his vibrant green eyes. "After an hour, Evita, in all her doggy glory on the window ledge of her 23rd story – like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues – the little bitch swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews!" he exclaims. Arthur, Gilbert and Mathias cheers and Feliks beams at them.

"What happened next?" Gilbert asks.

"I was like, totally getting to that. Hang on – will ya? Anyways it was like, back on the street when I met this cutie here," Feliks continues, motioning to Mathias. Arthur and Gilbert exchange gleeful looks and make catcalls. Mathias glares at them and punches the nearby man – Arthur. "He was all moaning and groaning on the cold concrete," Feliks says, collapsing to the ground dramatically, making noises that really didn't sound like Mathias had been in pain. Gilbert bursts out laughing as Mathias blushes pink.

"I didn't sound like that," he mutters as Arthur joins Gilbert in laughter.

"The nurse – meaning _moi_ – took home for some mercurochrome," Feliks continues, winking at Mathias. Gilbert's and Arthur's grins are even wider then ever. Mathias was blushing even harder now. "And then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet singing today for you – tomorrow for _me_!" Feliks sang the last words out. Gilbert and Arthur rise to their feet, applauding loudly. Feliks beams and curtseys. Mathias gets over his previous embarrassment and hugs Feliks, cheering as well.

"That was epic!" Gilbert exclaims, fanning himself with the twenty dollar bill from before. Feliks beams.

"Like, of course it was," he replies.

There is a curt knock at the door. Before any of them can move, a tall man with slicked back blond hair strolls in. He is humming 'Joy to the World' under his breath. He begins to approach the men, before spotting something through the nearby window and walks to it.

"Hey!" he exclaims as he spies a homeless man trying to wash his Range Rover. "Hey you – bum!" he roars. The homeless man looks up, confused. "Yeah you – get yourself off of my Range Rover!" he exclaims. The other men in the room exchange a look.

"That attitude to the homeless is exactly what Antonio is protesting tonight," Gilbert says, turning his camera to face the man. "Close up: Our ex-roommate – and my younger brother – Ludwig Beilschmidt who married the son of the Westport Edelstein Corporation then bought the building and the lot next door from his father-in-law in hopes of starting a cyber studio," he recites as Ludwig turns to glare at his older brother.

"Antonio is protesting losing his performance space. Not my attitude," Ludwig states curtly. Arthur sighs from beside Gilbert's side.

"What's happened to Ludwig – what's happened to his heart? And the ideals he once pursued?" he asks into the camera.

Ludwig frowns. "Any owner of that lot next door has a right to do with it as he pleases," he replies.

Mathias laughs dryly. "Happy birthday, Jesus!" he exclaims mockingly, lifting his bottle of Stoli and taking a swig from it. He offers the bottle to Feliks [who is leaning against him, watching the entire affair curiously], who takes a dainty sip from it.

"The rent," Ludwig says, extending his hand out.

"You're wasting your time," Gilbert shoots at him.

"We're broke," Arthur tells Ludwig.

"And _you_ broke your word – this is fucked up!" Gilbert exclaims. "To your older awesome bro and your friends no less!"

"There is one way you won't have to pay," Ludwig begins and Arthur rolls his eyes.

"I knew it!" he exclaims, glaring at Ludwig.

"Next door will be the home of Cyber Arts and now that the block is re-zoned, our dream can become a reality," Ludwig says, a spark of excitement appearing in his blue eyes. He steps towards his former friends. "You'll see, men!" he says. Arthur scowls at him. "Imagine this – a state of the art digital virtual inter-active studio. I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee that you can stay here for free… if you do me one small favour," Ludwig says and Gilbert stares at him.

"What?" Gilbert asks suspiciously.

"Convince Antonio to cancel his protest," Ludwig replies.

"Why not get an injunction and call the cops?" Gilbert asks.

"I did and they're on standby… but my investors would rather I handled this quietly," Ludwig admits. Arthur makes a sound of indignation and stomps over to the German.

"You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city, then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!" he exclaims. Ludwig glares at him.

"You want to produce films?" he asks Gilbert. "Write songs?" he asks, poking Arthur in the shoulder. "You need somewhere to do it! It's what we used to dream about – think twice before you reject it! You'll see the beauty of a studio that lets us do our work and get paid." Ludwig has a bit of a dreamy look in his eyes. "With condos on the top," he motions with his hands, "whose rent keeps open our shop – just to stop the protest and you'll have it made!" he exclaims, glancing at his friends hopefully. Mathias is taking another swig of Stoli and Gilbert and Arthur are determinedly not making eye-contact with their former friend. Ludwig sighs. "It's either that… or you'll pack," he says. "I have to check up on the other tenants," he says and exits the apartment.

"That boy could use like, some Prozac or something," Feliks remarks, gently tugging the bottle away from Mathias's hands for a sip.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Or heavy drugs," he suggests.

"Or awesome group hugs!" Gilbert exclaims.

"Oh that reminds me – we have a detour to make tonight. Anyone who wants to come can come along," Mathias says.

"Yeah – Life Support's a group for people coping with life. Like, we don't have to stay for too long," Feliks adds.

"First I got a protest to save," Gilbert admits, putting his scarf back on already.

"Arthur?" Feliks asks curiously.

Arthur shrugs. "I'm not much company you'll find," he admits. Gilbert glares at him.

"Come on!" he exclaims in exasperation. Feliks waves his comment off.

"He'll catch up later – he's just like, got some other things on his mind. You'll see boys~!" he sings out. Gilbert and Mathias grin.

"We'll see, boys!" they exclaim, going up to Arthur and linking arms with him. Arthur scowls and pulls away.

"Let me alone, boys!" he adds the last word sarcastically. Mathias shrugs.

"I like boys," he admits cheekily, linking arms with Feliks. Feliks beams.

"Boys like me~!" he exclaim before the duo bid farewell to Gilbert and Arthur and exit to their meeting. Gilbert gives Arthur one last look before following behind them, leaving Arthur alone in the house once more.

* * *

**A/N: "... or Alfred at Pound Ridge..." The script actually does say Alfred so I decided to just keep that in ;D Feliks's Santa costume is based off what he was wearing in the Christmas strips where France went on a 'bloodspree'. **

_**You'll see the beauty of reviewing that makes PrussianAwesomeness write faster and dish out more chapterrsss~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Gilbert walks to the lot where he sees a short Italian man with an odd curl extending from his forehead, examining the cable connection. He sighs, and focuses his camera to himself.

"And so… into the abyss," he says, before turning it back to face the lot. "The lot. Where a small stage is partially set-up."

"Line in…" Lovino mutters to himself. "I went to fucking Harvard for _this_?" he fumes to himself.

"Close on Gilbert's not so awesome nose dive," Gilbert says to the camera as he approaches.

"Line out…"

"Will he get out of here alive?" Gilbert questions in a menacing voice. Lovino looks up. His eyes narrow.

"Are you Gilbert?" he asks warily. Gilbert smiles cheekily.

"Hey," he says. Lovino swears in what Gilbert assumes to be Italian.

"I told him not to call you," he shoots to the Albino.

"That's Toni for you but can I help since I'm here?" Gilbert asks.

"Fuck you I hired an engineer," Lovino says hostilely.

Gilbert rolls his eyes, already beginning to walk away. "Great! So nice to have met-"

"Wait!" Lovino calls out before Gilbert can leave. Gilbert turns around, smirking. "She's three hours late," he admits reluctantly.

"Is that tango music I hear?" Gilbert questions as he approaches the stage. Lovino flushes.

"Shut up – I find it relaxing," Lovino mutters. Gilbert tries not to laugh. "Alright – the samples won't delay but the cable-" he begins to say.

"There's another way you know. Say something – anything, into that microphone," Gilbert says. Lovino glares at him.

"Test one two three…" Lovino says and Gilbert rolls his eyes.

"Anything but that, idiot," Gilbert says and Lovino scowls. Gilbert begins to fiddle around with the wires. An awkward silence falls between them.

"This is weird," Lovino says suddenly.

"It's weird," Gilbert replies.

"Very weird," Lovino continues.

"Fucking weird," Gilbert agrees.

"Urgh – I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. I'm stuck here fighting with microphones and freezing down to my fucking bones and now to top it all off I'm with _you_!" Lovino exclaims. Gilbert smirks.

"Feel like going insane? You got a fire in your brain? Are you thinking of drinking gasoline?" he suggests. Lovino scowls.

"Actually…"

"Hey I know this act. It's called the Tango Antonio," Gilbert says, standing up and striking a dance pose. Lovino stares at him.

"The Tango Antonio?" he questions.

"The Tango Antonio – it's a dark dizzy merry-go-round," Gilbert proclaims dramatically. "As he keeps you dangling…" he says, grabbing a nearby microphone and dipping it down to the ground. Lovino grabs the microphone away from Gilbert and puts it back in its place.

"You're wrong," he hisses.

"Your heart he is mangling…" Gilbert says tauntingly.

"It's different with me, bastard," Lovino says angrily.

"As you toss and you turn 'cause his _passionate_ eyes can burn – yet you yearn and you churn and rebound!" Gilbert says, an evil grin on his face. Lovino frowns suddenly, looking almost horrified.

"I think I know what you mean," he says in surprise.

"What did I say? The Tango Antonio," Gilbert says, returning back to his work. He pauses and turns back. He might as well screw with Lovino's head some more. "Has he ever pouted his lips and called you cariño?" Gilbert asks. Lovino scowls again.

"Never," he says, walking away from Gilbert to continue checking the rest of the equipment.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" Gilbert continues. Lovino freezes.

"What? I…" he pauses, walking back to Gilbert. "Did you swoon when he walked through the door?" he demands. Gilbert grins.

"Every time – so be cautious," Gilbert advises.

"Did he moon over other boys…?" Lovino asks uncertainly. Gilbert's grin widens.

"More than moon," Gilbert says suggestively.

"I'm getting nauseous," Lovino mutters to himself. Gilbert laughs and Lovino glares at him. They can hear Lovino's tango music still playing in the background. Gilbert winks.

"Would you care for a dance?" he says mockingly.

"You're on, asshole," Lovino says, taking Gilbert's hands, fuming at Gilbert is making him dance the female part. Much to their surprise, they are able to dance properly with no hint of a struggle.

"Where'd _you_ learn to tango?" Gilbert asks in shock. Lovino shrugs.

"With the Italian Ambassador's daughter in his dorm room at Miss Porter's – I snuck in to visit her. And you?" he asks. Gilbert dips him to the ground, suddenly blushing at the question.

"Uh… with my cousin Elizaveta at the local community centre," Gilbert mutters and Lovino laughs, pushing himself up and forcing himself into the male lead. "It's hard to do this backwards," Gilbert remarks. Lovino smirks.

"I once had to do it in heels," he challenges and Gilbert laughs.

"Pansy," he teases. "What d'you have to dance it in heels?" he asks.

Lovino blushes. "We were at some party and had to switch partners and I ended up getting some feminist lesbian chick that dances the male role and refused to dance otherwise and since she was taller she let me use her heels so I could at least reach her head," Lovino grumbles. Gilbert bursts out laughing.

"And where is Antonio during this?" he asks. Lovino stops dancing to think.

"He was… he was dancing with… oh my God," Lovino gasps, suddenly enraged. "He _cheated_!"

"He cheated!" Gilbert exclaims as well, delighted.

"Antonio cheated!" Lovino says in horror.

"Fucking cheated!" Gilbert says cheerfully.

"I can't do this – I should give up right now," Lovino says, running a hand through his hair. Gilbert shrugs.

"You should look on the bright side with all of your might," he suggests. Lovino punches a nearby wall.

"And I'd fucking fall for him still anyhow!" Lovino says angrily.

"Hey when you're dancing his dance you don't stand a damn chance – his grip on romance and passion make you fall all over again," Gilbert says. He knew how Lovino must've felt. Was it wrong to be so happy that he didn't have to deal with it anymore? "So you think 'might as well',"

"'Dance a tango to hell' – at least I'll have tangoed at all," Lovino replies, twirling Gilbert mockingly. They both know that when it comes to Antonio, they have to pretend to believe him and listen to his every whim – because, in the end neither of them can leave him. Lovino is fully aware that the moment Antonio tires of him he'll still have to play dumb – even if he's upset, angry and horrified.

They finally realize that they've been dancing together for the past few minutes. Giving each other a slightly horrified look Lovino goes back to the microphone stand and Gilbert retreats back to give the cable connections one last look.

"Why do we love when he's mean?" Gilbert asks suddenly. Lovino glances at him briefly.

"And he can so obscene," Lovino mutters, remembering the various public hugs and kisses Antonio has given him in the past, much to his embarrassment.

"Try the mic," Gilbert says, motioning at the microphone in front of the Italian man.

"My Antonio," Lovino says hesitantly. The digital delay makes 'onio' echo around the lot.

"Patched!" Gilbert exclaims gleefully, patting himself on the back. Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Thanks," he grumbles, looking away.

Gilbert smirks. "You know, I feel great now!" he says joyfully. This 'chat' with Lovino was exactly Gilbert needed to get over Antonio. Lovino scowls.

"I feel like shit," Lovino replies. The pay phone nearby rings, surprising both men. Gilbert walks over to it and picks it up, hearing Antonio's voice. He motions to Lovino that it's for him.

"Hey, bastard we're… cariño?" Lovino demands suddenly. Gilbert bursts out laughing and Lovino gives him a death glare. "You've never called me cariño… fuck this. We're patched," Lovino says into the phone before hanging up. He glares at Gilbert, who is still chuckling.

"What can I say? The tango Antonio~!" Gilbert says before walking away.

* * *

Eight people file into a local community centre. The building is old, graffiti covering every last inch of the cold brick walls. They walk into a small room and grab chairs from nearby, forming a small circle. They sit down, nobody really looking each other in the eyes. The leader of the support group, a short man with straight black hair and is of Oriental Asian descent, nudges another man beside him. He begins the introductions.

"Yao," he says curtly, glancing to his right. A dark skinned man with an old intricate mask on face scowls and removes his mask.

"Sadiq," he says gruffly, turning to the next person.

"Lars," a pale blond man says.

"Miguel," a heavy-set dark-skinned man with dreadlocks says.

"Angelique," a tan girl with two pigtails says, the only female in the group.

"Hey. I'm Feliks," Feliks says. He is dressed like a boy again; the only trace of his former costume being the sparkly eyeliner that he is still wearing.

"Mathias. Køhler," Mathias says casually, arm around Feliks's shoulder.

"Hello. I am Kiku Honda. Let us begin," the leader of the life support group says. The group immediately takes the hands of the people beside them. They begin to sing quietly, the deep baritones contrasting with Angelique's soprano and Feliks's tenor.

"There's only us… there's only this…" they sing.

The door fly open with a loud clattering noise. Angelique makes a surprised squeak as Gilbert comes running into the room.

"Sorry – excuse me," he begins to say before knocking down a spare chair. "Oops!' he says turning red. Feliks rolls his eyes as Mathias starts to chuckle.

"And you are?" Kiku asks. Gilbert freezes, fumbling with his camera.

"Oh – I'm not – I'm just here to – I don't have – I'm here with… Gilbert. Gilbert – I'm Gilbert," he sputters. He looks around at the group. "Well this is quite an operation," he remarks. Kiku nods, smiling slightly.

"Sit down Gilbert, we will continue the affirmation," Kiku says. Gilbert pulls up an extra chair and sits nearby the group, pressing record on the camera.

"Forget regret or life is yours to miss," the group continues to sing.

Sadiq stands up suddenly, letting go of Yao's and Lars's hands.

"Excuse me Kiku but I'm having a problem with this," he sweeps his hands to motion to the entire group, "this credo. My T-cells are low, I regret that news, ok?" he fumes at Kiku. Kiku nods passively.

"Alright. But Sadiq, how do you feel today?" Kiku asks. Sadiq blinks.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"How do you feel today?" Kiku repeats.

Sadiq shrugs. "Okay," he responds. Kiku nods.

"Is that all?" he asks.

"Best I've felt all year," Sadiq replies reluctantly.

"Then why do you choose fear?" Kiku asks. Sadiq laughs harshly.

"I'm a New Yorker! Fear's my life!" he says, causing laughter amongst the group. Sadiq's smile fades and he runs a hand through his black hair. "Look – I find some of what you teach suspicious," he admits soberly as the laughter dies away, "because I'm used to relying on my intellect. But…I try to open up to what I don't know because reason says I should've died three years ago," Sadiq continues quietly.

_Because reason says I should've died three years ago_, Arthur muses, strumming to himself on the fender guitar, still in his loft.

"No other road," Angelique sings quietly as Sadiq looks unable to continue. The others join in on the mantra, standing up and holding hands once more to provide support to Sadiq because that is, after all, why each and every one of them is there. For support.

"No other way… no day but today…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh lord, notice my screw up with this chapter? This is what I get for attempting to manage two stories at the same time. *sigh* At least I caught my mistkae... **

**I think Gilbert and Lovino dancing the tango is the best visual of life. This is one of the many moments where I wish I could draw this out x] **

**The Support Group is made up of Japan, China, Turkey, Netherlands, Cuba, Seychelles and of course Poland and Denmark. **

**No day but today... so please review~~ /corny joke.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Francis brushes a strand away from his face, smiling slightly at the lone candle on his table. The moon is high in the sky by now and as the moonlight shines into his apartment, there really is no need for a candle. Francis massages his wrists. The handcuffs had hurt more than they usually did.

Hmm… what time was it? Francis automatically glances at the clock before remembering that his clock has been broken for the past month and Francis hasn't had the time [or money] to get new batteries. Francis sighs as he peels off the clothes he had to wear while serving at the Cat Scratch Club. Ah well, judging by the steady moonlight coming into his apartment, it was probably close to midnight.

Francis grins as he pulls on his regular clothes – skinny black jeans and a pale thing dress shirt [really worn more for fashion rather than warmth]. Something was flowing in his blood, something that craved for danger, something that ached to do something devious like committing a crime. Perhaps he'd be the cause of a fight – he could flirt with an attractive stranger or two [or three or four] and watch what happens.

Perhaps that was a tad too cruel, but Francis doesn't really care – life's too short to worry about such trivial things. Francis would rather focus on the now rather than the later consequences – it was more fun that way.

_Oh_, Francis wants to get out tonight. He thinks back to his early encounter with a certain man named Arthur. Francis grins. The shy blushing man certainly had been interesting. And his accent was _delicious_. Francis's grin grows. He would like to get to know the other man better. Would like to get under his clothes, play around with him, take him away from _here_ – warm him up better than any jacket can do. Pity the man seemed to be intent on shutting himself away from society. Francis wonders absently, as he walks to his fire escape to smoke a cigarette, it the Elizabeth Arthur mentioned before could possibly be the reason why.

If it is, then Francis would just have to teach Arthur that there's no point in hiding away from people and pain. They could go to a bar and drink until they forget – drink until the scars go away and boy, Francis had a lot of scars. Metaphorically and literally.

Francis exhales smoke from his mouth, giving his surroundings a disdainful look. New York City. The city of neon and chrome. The city that never sleeps – Francis never manages to sleep here. But oddly, it reminds him of home, back where he was kept up by the Spanish babies next door, crying their eyes out and the quiet lullabies sung by their young mothers.

Francis drops his cigarette absently, crushing it with the heel of his shoe. Damn he wanted to get out. He eyes the stairs by the fire escape and notes, to his please, that it is connected to Arthur's apartment. Leaning forwards, Francis can see that the balcony doors are open, the faint sounds of a strumming guitar filling the air. Francis smiles to himself.

He begins to climb the stairs up to the balcony, the guitar's sweet notes getting louder and louder. Francis visualizes Arthur's bright green eyes and imagines tasting the man's soft pale lips.

Walking onto the balcony he quietly walks into the house. Arthur's back is to the Frenchman, his head lowered as he continues to strum his guitar.

"_Please_ take me out tonight!" Francis cries out dramatically.

* * *

Damn. Another set of notes that just don't go properly with each other. Arthur swears under his breath as he continues to experiment, desperate to find the notes that match together perfectly like soul mates…

"_Please_ take me out tonight!" a voice proclaims, startling Arthur out of his reverie. He turns around [still on the table] to see Francis standing at the balcony, the moonlight at his back, perfectly capturing his golden hair in the moonlight.

Arthur swallows thickly. "What?" he attempts to say. Francis crosses the room and stops in front of Arthur.

"Take me out tonight," he repeats, climbing on the table towards Arthur. Arthur stares at Francis, too shocked to move. "Don't forsake me," the Frenchman whispers seductively, sending shivers down Arthur's spine. Francis's grin grows. "I'll let you take me out tonight," he says, pushing Arthur's guitar away gently and pulling Arthur closer. "Tonight," Francis purrs, running a hand up Arthur's left leg. "Tonight," he repeats, practically climbing into Arthur's lap. "Tonight," he whispers, staring into Arthur's green eyes and pressing his lips onto Arthur's own.

Arthur is in shock. Without realizing it, he pulls Francis closer and deepens the kiss, feeling Francis run a hand through Arthur's sandy hair. Arthur's heart is beating faster than it has in a long time. Perhaps this wasn't so bad… perhaps they could stay like this…

And then Arthur remembers. He remembers that the last time he let someone in, the last time he had kissed someone like this, they had contracted AIDS and committed suicide. Arthur can't bear that happening again. He can't bear feeling that pain. Arthur can't do it.

He pushes Francis off of him. Francis blinks at him, confused.

"W-who do you think you are, barging in on me and my guitar?" Arthur hisses, suddenly angry. It was all Francis's fault. It was his fault that Arthur let his guard down, his fault that he had let Francis kiss him.

"Arthur I-"

"The door is that way," Arthur says coldly. "You better go, you know the fire is out anyways," he says, pushing Francis off of the table. Francis's eyes flash but he doesn't say anything. "Take your powder, take your bloody candle… your sweet whisper," Arthur adds quietly, "I just can't handle it! Take your hair in the moonlight, your blue eyes – goodbye, goodnight!" he exclaims, turning his back to Francis. Arthur feels like he should tell Francis about how he has AIDS, Arthur feels like he should tell Francis that he couldn't love him, wouldn't – for his own good. He should tell him, he should tell… "No!" Arthur exclaims suddenly, startling Francis, who had placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Another time… another place – our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance, it'd be another play," he says, pushing Francis towards the door. "Looking for romance? Come back another day!" he exclaims, turning away from Francis.

Francis grabs his arm. "Wait Arthur!" he says urgently. "Please… the heart… the heart can freeze or it can burn but… the pain in our hearts will only ease if we can learn that there is no future… and there is no past." He smiles. "I live this moment as my last." Francis pulls Arthur into his arms, surprised that Arthur does not try to resist. "There's only us, Arthur. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss," he says, stroking Arthur's cheek. He begins to quote the mantra from the Life Support Group, a group he frequents a lot himself. "No other road, no other way… no day but today," Francis sings gently.

Arthur feels the warmth of Francis's pale body and begins to believe the Frenchman's words. Perhaps Francis was right; perhaps he should forget everything that had happened before. Arthur feels himself leaning in to kiss Francis's lips once more. And then he remembers seeing his dead girlfriend's body in the bathroom, surrounded by blood. He remembers her note that told him he had AIDS. Arthur pushes Francis away from him again.

"Excuse me if I'm off-track but if you're so wise then tell me – why do you need smack?" Arthur shoots at Francis. Francis doesn't know what to say. Arthur laughs dryly. "Take your needle, take your fancy prayer – don't forget, get the bloody moonlight out of your hair! Long ago you _might've_ lit up my heart – but the fire's dead and never ever gonna start!" he exclaims. Francis stares at him, his face expressionless. His blue eyes glitter in the moonlight. Arthur looks away, unable to take it. By the time he looks up, Francis is already striding towards the door, away from him.

"Another time, another place," Arthur mutters to himself, loud enough for Francis to hear. "The words would only rhyme – we'd be in outer space! It'd be another song, we'd sing another way – you wanna prove me wrong?" he calls out to Francis. Francis pauses at the door. "Come back another day!" he continues.

"There's only _us_," Francis says suddenly, turning around and striding back towards Arthur. "There's only tonight!" He grabs onto Arthur's shoulders and shaking it furiously. "We _must_ let go – to know what's right!" Arthur pushes Francis off of him and stalks towards the balcony, away from Francis. Francis follows him with earnest. "No other course, no other way – _no _day but today!" he exclaims as they both meet the icy winter air.

"I can't control…" Francis begins tentatively, attempting to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur slaps it away.

"Why don't you control your temper?" Arthur shoots back.

"…my destiny!" Francis continues, ignoring Arthur and trying again.

"Why can't you see?" Arthur exclaims.

"I trust my soul-"

"Who says that there's a soul?" Arthur cuts in rudely.

"My only goal is just to be," Francis continues.

"Just let me be!" Arthur exclaims, turning away from Francis. Francis stares at the man's back and begins to sing the mantra from the Life Support group. He knows that it can apply to Arthur and Arthur knows this. Arthur hears Francis's voice and freezes. A part of him wants to turn around and let Francis hold him in his arms. The other part – the part that was too proud, the part that didn't want to hurt Francis told him he couldn't.

"No day but today," Francis sings softly, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur stiffens. He wants to – but he can't.

"Another day," Arthur replies stiffly, turning and pushing the hand off of his shoulder. Francis retracts it, about to start again. Arthur doesn't wait for Francis to continue and walks back into his house, closing the balcony door.

Francis stares at Arthur in shock, almost feeling hopeless. He tried so hard to get Arthur to let him in and yet… Francis sighs as Arthur walks away, never turning back.

"No day but today," he whispers to himself before climbing down the fire escape, back into his own apartment.

* * *

It has been a half hour since his encounter with Francis. Arthur is with his fender guitar again, attempting to distract himself. As he strums notes absently, images of a hurt and disappointed Francis fill his mind. Arthur frowns.

"I'm… I'm writing one great song… before I die," he murmurs to himself, trying to push away the images to concentrate on his guitar.

Meanwhile, the Life Support meeting is still going on. Gilbert is now sitting in the circle, beside Matthias and Feliks.

It is now Yao's turn to talk. The entire group – Gilbert included – are sharing with each other their fears… what worries them.

Yao clears his throat, looking around at each face. "What I am afraid of…" he begins slowly. "Will I lose my dignity?" he asks everyone. "Will someone care? Will I wake up tomorrow from this nightmare?"

There is a silence as everyone processes the questions. Yao breaks his gaze, staring at the ground steadily. Angelique reaches over Miguel, Lars and Sadiq and takes Yao's hand, smiling gently. Yao gives her a small smile.

Back at the loft Arthur is standing at the balcony, staring down at the balcony below him. He wishes Francis would come out so he could apologize. Francis doesn't appear. Sighing softly, Arthur has made his decision. Walking back inside the apartment, he grabs his worn leather jacket and pulls it on, stepping out of his apartment for the first time in at least a year.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, this was a rather sad chapter to write ._. But thank you thank you THANK YOU everyone who's reviewed, story alerted and favourited this story thus far. I really love this story and love the love it's getting [does that even make sense? lol]**

**What's the time? Oh well, it's time to review! Oh god, I really REALLY need to stop with these corny lines xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Three shivering homeless men stand nearby pedestrians on the sidewalk, apparently pretending to be carollers.

"Christmas bells are _ringing_," they sing in unison, tipping their hats to the occasional coin tossed into their blanket. "Christmas bells are _ringing_, Christmas bells are ringing – out of town – in Santa Fe!" they exclaim, making the homeless people nearby laugh dryly.

A Mexican man holding a squeegee whistles merrily to himself as he walks across the street. "Honest living, man!" he calls out to no one in particular. A car zooms by, narrowly missing him. He flinches. "Feliz Navidad!" he calls out sarcastically as the car continues to drive by. He continues on his way, beginning to whistle once more.

At this point Gilbert, Mathias and Feliks have left the Life Support group meeting and are heading towards Antonio's big protest – which should be starting in an hour or so. Gilbert has his camera out and is filming every bit of life that is on the streets at this hour, not really caring if said 'bits of life' are getting annoyed with him.

Two police officers walk by them, a brother and sister duo. The brother, a strict, law-abiding man who can't stand the homeless or rule breaking, walks towards a woman sleeping against a building's wall, a blanket covering her body. The male officer frowns and pokes her with his nightstick.

"Evening, Officer!" a homeless woman of Belgian heritage says sarcastically from across the street.

His little sister, a more kind-hearted officer with wide blue-green eyes, waves at the Belgian woman, smiling at her kindly. The officer ignores them and raises his nightstick in a violent motion.

Gilbert sees this occur and runs towards the Officer. He swoops in to the man's side and holds up his camera.

"Smile for Ted Koppel, Officer Zwingli!" he says cheerily. Officer Zwingli scowls into the camera but lowers his nightstick, nevertheless. His sister beams into the camera behind his back. Gilbert smiles at her and Officer Zwingli begins to drag her away.

"And a merry Christmas to your family!" the homeless woman calls out as they walk away.

This time, Officer Zwingli acknowledges her. "Right," he says stiffly, nodding at her.

"You too!" his sister calls out before Officer Zwingli pulls her away.

Gilbert grins, pleased that he has done his good deed for the day and begins to film the blanket woman. Feliks and Mathias walk towards Gilbert as the woman stands up and adjusts her bow, glaring at Gilbert and his camera.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she says, voice thick with what sounds like a Russian accent. "I don't need no goddamn help from some bleeding heart cameraman! My life's not for you to make a name for yourself on!" she exclaims furiously. "I came to this country to search for my beloved brother and I'd appreciate it if you take your camera out of my face before I break it," she growls.

As Gilbert begins to stammer an apology out of shock, Feliks comes to his rescue. "Like, easy sugar, easy," he soothes, reaching out towards the woman. "He was just trying to-"

"Just trying to use me to kill his guilt," the woman interjects, slapping Feliks's hand out of the way. It's not that kind of movie, you know," she says darkly. "Let's go! This lot is full of self-righteous artists!" she exclaims to the homeless people in the vicinity. She makes a move to pick up her blanket and stands up straight, glaring at Gilbert. "Hey artist boy. Do you have a dollar?" she asks suddenly. Gilbert gulps and shakes his head. The blanket woman smirks slightly. "I thought not," she growls before stalking away.

The three watch her leave in shock. Feliks is the first to break the silence that has fallen upon them. "New York City!" he says, shrugging at them. The two other men grin and together they make their way towards the place where Antonio's protest will be held.

"Hear, hear," Gilbert replies as they walk.

"It's like, the center of the universe!" Feliks continues.

"Sing it, boy," Mathias says, putting an arm around Feliks's shoulders and Gilbert's.

"Times are shitty, but I'm totally sure they can't get much worse," Feliks says optimistically.

"I hear ya," Gilbert says, sighing slightly. Feliks smiles.

"But you know, it's a comfort to know that when you're singing the hit to road blues that anywhere else you can possibly go after New York would be…" Feliks pauses, his smile growing. "A pleasure cruise," he purrs.

Mathias laughs. "Now you're talking," he remarks. He pulls on a serious face and faces his friends, eyes twinkling. "Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle," he begins. Feliks laughs at the confused look on Gilbert's face. "And I'm sick of grading papers – that I know. I'm SHOUTING in my sleep, I need a muzzle! And all this misery pays no salary so…" he pauses for dramatic effect.

"So?" Gilbert questions. Nearby, the homeless people are watching Mathias with interest.

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe – _oh_ sunny Santa Fe would be _nice_," Mathias says with obscene relish. "We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and leave this to the roaches and mice!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. Gilbert, Feliks and the homeless people cheer. People begin to join the trio, interested into hearing more.

"So you like, teach and stuff?" Feliks questions. Mathias grins.

"I teach," he confirms. He smirks, pretending to adjust an imaginary tie. "Computer age philosophy… but my students would rather watch TV," he adds, pouting.

Feliks clicks his tongue. "America," he says.

"America!" the group choruses. Gilbert moves away from the group so he can film them for his documentary. He moves the camera back to Mathias, who points to Gilbert.

"You're a sensitive aesthete – you can brush the sauce onto the meat and you can make the menu sparkle with _rhyme_!" Mathias exclaims. He points to Feliks. "You could drum a gentle drum!" he says to Feliks. The homeless people go up into a line, playing along with Mathias's fantasy. "I could seat guests as they come," he exclaims, shaking the hand of each homeless person, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Chatting not about Heidegger but wine!"

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe!" Gilbert exclaims, juggling his camera onto one hand so he can pump his fist into the air.

"Our labours would definitely reap financial gains," Mathias remarks, twirling Feliks absently to provide a show to the homeless people.

"We should totally open up a restaurant in Santa Fe!" Feliks sings out as he waltzes past people with Mathias.

"And save our brains from devastation!" Gilbert calls out dramatically. Mathias and Feliks waltz over to Gilbert and pull him towards them. Gilbert hands his camera to a nearby homeless man and together the three do an odd three person waltz.

"We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away!" Mathias calls out, pulling Feliks towards him and twirling him to Gilbert.

"Devote ourselves to projects that sell!" Gilbert exclaims, twirling Feliks before sending him back to Mathias, pulling a random homeless woman towards him and dancing with her. Everyone is now dancing in merriment, their problems and worries forgotten for just the moment as they fantasize about a better life in Santa Fe.

"We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe!" Mathias roars out. "And forget this cold bohemian hell!"

Everyone begins to cheer and laugh, clapping wildly. Mathias, Feliks and Gilbert all bow. Gilbert takes his camera back from the man. They bid their farewells to the homeless people and continue on their way.

"Hey," Mathias says suddenly. Feliks and Gilbert look at him. "Do you know the way to Santa Fe?" he asks, grinning. "You know, tumbleweeds…prairie dogs…"

"Yeah…" they sigh, picturing Santa Fe in all its glory.

Gilbert smiles at them ruefully. "I have to go – I'll see you at the show. I'll try to convince Arthur to go," he says before turning and walking away. Mathias waves his friend goodbye before turning back to an expectant Feliks.

"Alone at _last_!" Feliks purrs, holding Mathias's hand. Mathias grins.

"He'll be back –I guarantee it," Mathias replies. Feliks shrugs.

"Whatever. I've been hearing violins all night!" he exclaims. Mathias's grin grows.

"Anything to do with me? Are we a thing?" Mathias asks hopefully.

"Honey – we're everything," Feliks purrs. "Live in my house, I'll be your shelter – just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you!" Feliks says happily, beaming up at Mathias.

Mathias beams back. "Open your door and I'll be _your_ tenant," he jokes. Both of them laugh. "I don't got much baggage to lay at your feet though, but sweet kisses I've got to spare," he adds, puckering his lips. "I'll be there and I'll cover you."

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love," Feliks remarks as they continue to walk down the sidewalk. He notices goosebumps appear on Mathias's arm and makes a mental note to himself to buy his new lover a coat. "But now I know you can rent it – a new lease you are, my love on life," Feliks says and Mathias blushes.

"All my life," Mathias tells Feliks, pulling him in. "I've longed to discover something as true as this is. And with a thousand sweet kisses if you're cold and you're lonely I'll cover you," he said. Feliks smiles sweetly.

"Even if you've got one nickel only – with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you," he replies back.

"When you're worn out and tired I'll cover you," Mathias says winking. Feliks laughs.

"When your heart as expired oh boy, I'll cover you," Feliks says. Mathias leans in and the two of them kiss lovingly for the first time.

When they part, Mathias grins. "We're corny idiots, aren't we?" he remarks and Feliks laughs.

"But that's why I love you~!" Feliks sings out and the two of them continue on their way.

* * *

**A/N: The three men choir at the beginning are the Baltic trio [Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia], the Mexican squeegee man is an OC Mexico - I kinda wanted all the people who appear in this story to be nations, OC or not. The two police officers are Switzerland and Liechtenstein. The homeless woman who shouts Merry Christmas to them is Belgium, and the blanket woman is Belarus.**

**I really like Denmark as a character. He seems like someone really carefree and optimistic about life - kinda like Collins. And aha, him Poland and Prussia doing a three-person waltz is an interesting waltz. **

**Please review~~ :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Lovino runs a hand through his hair distractedly, trying to talk to his associate. "Katyusha? Lovino. I was gonna get Matthew to call you but he's busy… with something. How's the Oxenstierna case-a dismissal? Good work counsellor," he says. He doesn't miss the surprise from the other line as Katyusha processes his compliment. Even though Lovino was well known to be snarky and rude towards his colleagues, he was always nice to women.

Just then, the pay phone he is standing beside rings. Lovino stares at it for a few seconds before answering it.

"Hello? Oh, you. We're ok – no need to worry…just wait a sec – I'm on the other phone – of course I have your stupid cowbell you idiot, we're _ok_," Lovino says, feeling slightly irritated at how calm his boyfriend is. Lovino puts the cell phone back against his ear. "What the fuck? Just tell them we'll sue or something even if a settlement will do…make some sexual harassment claim and civil rights to or something…you will? Thank God…Katyusha, you're freaking amazing," Lovino says, blushing as Katyusha thanks him for the compliment.

He turns back to his cell phone only to hear Antonio's voice again. "What? No you cut the paper plate," he says, starting to feel extremely stressed out. Lovino wishes he had his tango music to calm him down. Tango music… Lovino remembers his encounter with Antonio's ex-boyfriend Gilbert and what he told him. "Did you cheat on Gilbert a lot?" he asks. Before he can hear Antonio's response he hears the beeping from his cell phone, informing him of another call. "Wait… hang on," he says into the pay phone. He returns back to his cell phone. "Katy? Hold on…"

He presses the call waiting button on his cell phone. "Hello? Oh grandpa… yeah. I called you a few hours ago – why didn't you answer, dammit? Yeah, the bastard's coming to your stupid boyfriend's hearing by the way," he says. He goes back to the pay phone, where he hears about Antonio rambling about some man's gay brother. "What? Newt's gay brother? I'll tell them," he says, turning back to the cell phone. "You heard?" he asks as his grandfather cheerfully tells him that he already knew. "They heard," he tells Antonio. He goes back to his cell phone, feeling slightly dazed from having two different conversations. "Oh, yeah ok. Bye," he says, pressing call waiting as he goes back to the payphone.

"Yong Soo is there?" Lovino asks absently as he goes back to his cell phone. "Katy I gotta…" he pauses, as something clicks. He turns back to the payphone urgently. "Yong Soo with the weird hair? That idiotic model dude who claims everything was made in Korea?" he questions. "Katy I gotta go," he says quickly into the cell phone before hanging up, turning his full attention to the payphone. "The model who lives in Penthouse A?" he asks in horror. Lovino tears the payphone away from his ear to take some deep breaths. The stress was definitely getting to him – as well as the fact that Gilbert hadn't been lying about Antonio.

"We're ok," he says to himself quietly, trying to remember what his therapist had told him. He counts to ten and takes another deep breath in. "We're ok," he repeats. He puts the payphone back to his ear. "I'm on my way, you bastard," he growls, hanging up the phone. Lovino pulls on his gloves and walks away, fully intending to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind.

* * *

The three homeless men from before are carolling again. They seem to have recruited two others to their little group, all five of them standing in a line.

"Christmas bells are ringing," they sing. "Christmas bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing – on TV – at Saks," they end, a frown on each of their faces.

The Mexican man with the squeegee frowns at this and decides to counter their negative cheer with some of his positive cheer. "Honest living, honest living, honest living, honest living!" he chants as the choir starts to sing some more.

"Can't you spare a dime or two? Here but for the grace of God go you! You'll be merry, I'll merry – though merry ain't in my vocabulary!" they sing. The squeegee man stares at them, sagging slightly. He frowns and joins them. One of the men at the end hands him a crumpled piece of paper with their lyrics and joins them in their song. "No sleigh bells – no Santa Claus, no Yule log – no tinsel! No holly, no hearth – no-" They turn for a woman's solo.

"No Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" she growls. The others agree.

"No Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!" they repeat, making crude signs at the people passing by. Snow flakes begin to descend upon them. They begin to shiver.

"No room at the Holiday Inn – oh no!" they howl, staring up at the sky dramatically. "And it's beginning to snow!"

Nearby them, a woman places coats on a table, placing a cardboard sign with the prices beside them. Feliks and Mathias, holding hands, approach her – Feliks fully intending to buy Mathias a new jacket so he doesn't freeze to death.

"How about a fur – in perfect shape! It was owned by an MBA from uptown!" the woman says cheerfully, holding up an expensive looking thick fur jacket. "I got a tweed that was broken in by a greedy broker who went broke before breaking down," she adds, holding up said jacket, cackling evilly at her play on words.

Feliks takes the tweed from the vendor and holds it up to Mathias's figure, pursing his lips. "You don't have to do this," Mathias points out, blushing. Feliks rolls his eyes.

"Like shut up – it's Christmas alright? Plus, you'd look totally hot with a sexy jacket," Feliks adds, winking. Mathias grins sheepishly.

"I don't deserve you, Feliks," Mathias says, leaning down to kiss his new lover before Feliks pulls away to look at more coats. Mathias sighs happily, content on watching Feliks harass the vendor for better coats. He tries to figure out if there's any way for him to show how touched he is that Feliks is buying him a coat.

"Wait – what's on the floor?" Feliks is asking while Mathias ponders to himself, stooping to the ground and picking up a coat.

"Oh that's a nice one – cheap too," the vendor promises.

"I'd like to see more," Feliks replies, making a face and tossing the coat back onto the ground. He shakes his head at the coat the vendor holds up. "No… no not that one either – no!" Feliks exclaims, waving his hands as the vendor holds up a rather horrendous looking coat. "How about that one?" he asks, pointing to a coat hidden from view. The vendor holds it up. Feliks takes it from her and holds it to Mathias. He beams, going on tiptoe to kiss the Dane briefly before turning to the vendor. "I'll take this one," he says, pulling out his money. It was more expensive than what Mathias had wanted Feliks to buy, but Feliks doesn't mind. He hands the newly bought jacket to his lover and beams as a snowflake lands on his nose. "Honey it's beginning to snow!" he exclaims excitedly, taking Mathias's hand and pulling him away from the vendor.

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Arthur are walking together outside for the first time in a year. Gilbert bumped into the British man while running back to their apartment, apparently looking for someone.

"So wait – he said 'would you like my candle' and he put on a pout and he wanted you to take him out tonight?" Gilbert questions, completely shocked. He had no idea while he was busy tangoing with irritable Italians and having philosophical depressing conversations with people that his best friend was busy trying to fend off the advances of what seems to be the perfect person for him.

Arthur nods. "Yeah," he says gloomily.

Gilbert whoops. "He got you out!" he exclaims. Anyone who can manage to do that is a good person in Gilbert's completely awesome book, Gilbert decides. Arthur runs a hand through his hair, looking upset.

"He was more than ok," Arthur admits. "But – I pushed him away. It was really bad… I got really mad at him and I had to get him out of my sight!"

Gilbert holds up his hands to stop Arthur in his sulking. "Wait, wait, wait – you said he was hot and sexy and stuff," he points out. Arthur sighs.

"He is," Arthur admits, blushing deeply. "But whatever – let's go eat. I'm going to get fat anyways – it the only vice left when you're dead meat like me," he says. Gilbert rolls his eyes; he's far too used to Arthur and his pessimism to say anything about it.

Arthur looks away, scanning the pedestrians curiously, wondering if any of them know where Francis is. Just as he is thinking it, Francis comes into his view, hugging his coat to his body and looking around for someone. Arthur swallows thickly.

"There – that's him," he croaks. Gilbert frowns, confused.

"Antonio?" he questions. Arthur shakes his head irritably, not taking his eyes off of Francis.

"No you bloody wanker – _Francis_!" he exclaims, pointing. Gilbert looks in the direction that Arthur is pointing at and whistles.

"Damn," he says in appreciation. Arthur watches as Francis approaches a very familiar man to him and makes a quick decision.

"I should go," he says, already walking towards the Frenchman. Gilbert grabs his friend's arm briefly and points to the sky.

"Hey look – it's beginning to snow!" he says excitedly. Arthur rolls his eyes and Gilbert lets go of him, letting his friend go to Francis. Gilbert decides to go on towards the lot so he can be up front to see his ex-boyfriend's performance. He walks away, whistling merrily to himself and filming the people he passes with is trusty camera.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, aren't you, brother?" Officer Lilli Zwingli says cheerfully to her older brother as they do their patrol around the dark neighbourhood. Officer Vash grunts.

"I'm dreaming of a white, _right_ Christmas," Officer Vash replies and they walk away.

Meanwhile, Francis is approaching his drug dealer, intent on getting more drugs now that his current supply is finished. He notices homeless people surrounding the man almost hungrily, practically worshipping his very feet.

"Got any D, man?" a woman asks frantically.

Lars smirks, handing her a small baggie. "I'm cool," he tells her as she pays him.

"Got any C, man?" another person asks.

"I'm cool," Lars replies again, handing them their stash. The others become restless.

"Got any X?" someone cries out.

"Do you have any smack?" Francis purrs, pushing into the group. Lars grins.

"Of course," he says, handing him his baggie. Francis pays him.

"D'you got any horse?" a person asks irritably, displeased that Francis had cut in

"Any jugie boogie, boy?" an older man asks.

"Do you have any blow?" a girl asks hopefully.

Arthur sees this happen with some disgust. He knew Lars a while back – back when he was still wild, back when Elizabeth was still alive. He had been a regular customer of Lars's. Arthur walks over to the group and grabs Francis's arm. Francis turns, surprised, as Arthur pulls him away from the group.

He lets go of the Frenchman's arm and they stare at each other awkwardly.

"Hey," Arthur says hopefully. Francis frowns, still angry about what had happened before.

"Hey," he says monotonously.

"I just want to say," Arthur begins, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair in distraction, "I'm sorry for the way -"

"Forget it," Francis says, sighing.

"-I blew up," Arthur finishes, grinning ruefully. "Can I make it up to you?" he pleads.

Francis's thin left eyebrow rises sceptically. "How?" he asks.

"Dinner party?" Arthur asks hopefully. Francis smiles slightly.

"That'll do," he says primly.

At this point Lars has noticed them. Lars breaks out of the circle the druggies have made around him and stomps over to them, shoving Arthur angrily.

"Hey lover boy – cutie pie," he growls, poking a finger into Arthur's chest. "You steal my client – you die!" he threatens. Arthur frowns at him.

"You didn't miss me so you won't miss him," Arthur tells Lars angrily. "I don't see why you're angry anyways – you'll never lack for customers!" He shoves Lars back into the group, who begin to harass him again for their drugs – something to get their sickness off. Lars tends to them and Francis and Arthur walk away together.

"Look," Arthur says to Francis as Francis takes a hold of his hand, blushing furiously. He points to the sky. The men look up to see snowflakes fall onto their faces. Arthur realizes how beautiful Francis's eyes look with snowflakes on his eyelashes and his blush grows. "It's beginning to snow!" he exclaims.

Not too far away, Antonio – dressed in full protest attire – whispers to his boyfriend frantically, butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. "Lovi! Which way to the stage?" he whispers. Lovino points the way distractedly, going to the place where he'll be managing all the effects. Antonio and his backup singers climb the stage.

The protest is about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Good lord I can't wait for the next chapter. I was in Over The Moon as a backup in my school's production and goddammit it was a crap load of fun. **

**And yes, Lars from the Support Group is also 'The Man'. In character notes [that are also on Wiki if you're interested], it mentions that his character usually doubles as the drug dealer - the way Yao's character also doubles as the Restaurant Man at the Life Café. **

**Please review! I'm so pleased that this story is finally getting some love ^^ it started off being just a side project but it has a special place in my heart. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Mathias and Feliks – as well as Arthur and Francis, meet up with Gilbert near the front of the stage. Many people have come to see Antonio's performance and a large group has formed.

"Hey look," Gilbert hisses as Arthur blushingly introduces Francis to the rest of the group. The group turns to see Ludwig emerge, standing next to the Officers Zwingli as well as a few other police reinforcements.

"So he wasn't bullshitting about having the police on standby," Arthur says in awe. Mathias snorts and rolls his eyes.

"A traitor, through and through," he says and the others agree. Nobody notices Francis's awkward squirm as the rest shoot death glares at the German man.

A noise from the dark stage brought the group's attention back towards it, making the audience fall silent.

The lights suddenly turn on, illuminating the night sky and possibly blinding everyone in the front row. The lights dim into one spotlight, focusing on a Hispanic man who is standing downstage center. Behind him are four men and a woman, two of which are looking extremely nervous. Gilbert has a feeling he knows why they are nervous; Antonio had a tendency to cheerfully announce terrible consequences to those who mess up on stage, striking fear into the poor souls. One of the men, a blonde, makes eye-contact with Francis. A small smile appears on his face before he looks away. When Arthur questions, all Francis replies with is a "mon frère". Apart from the small smile on the blonde's face and the nervous, frantic look in the only woman's eyes [a graceful looking Oriental woman with shiny black hair and a rather odd curl akin to the blonde's], the expressions on the others' is blank. A man with blonde hair and a strange little curl [similar to Lovino's] stares past the audience with dull blue eyes. The man next him has silvery blonde hair that can rival Gilbert's white hair. His violet eyes scan the audience and land on Mathias, who waves cheekily. The violet eyes narrow ever so slightly. The last man is of Oriental descent. Gilbert nudges Arthur playfully and jokes that they could be long lost brothers, due to the fact that the man has large, thick eyebrows – just like Arthur's. Arthur scowls as Francis and Gilbert high-5.

During this time, Antonio has been standing [in a thin shirt and pants, really not the appropriate clothing for the weather] with his head down, waiting for the audience to settle down. As the audience quietens, his head comes up, green eyes glittering in the light. Gilbert takes this as his cue and raises his camera.

"Antonio's performance," he murmurs as Antonio opens his mouth to speak.

"Last night," Antonio proclaims dramatically, his amplified voice echoing around the now silent lot, "I had this dream. I found myself in a desert called…" he pauses for dramatic effect, "Cyberland. It was hot – my canteen had sprung a leak," he says, mimicking a canteen bursting and the water spilling from it, "and I was… thirsty," Antonio continues, clutching at his throat. "Out of the abyss," he goes on, throwing his hands into the air and pointing the beyond, "walked a cow." Antonio pauses, evidently waiting for some sort of cue. Behind him, the blonde blinks, looking horrified. He steps up, blushing a deep red. Antonio continues. "Alfie!" he exclaims.

"Uh… its Mattie, isn't it?" the blonde whispers meekly; quiet enough so only Antonio can hear. Antonio blinks, momentarily confused.

"Oh right – _Mattie_!" he says, flashing the audience a bright grin. "I asked if he had anything to drink and he said," Antonio takes a deep breath in, about to go into song, "'I'm forbidden to produce milk! In Cyberland we only drink…" he pauses and the other backup singers pull out a cowbell and ring it. "Diet coke," Antonio says. The equipment that Gilbert and Lovino worked on is completely fixed and Antonio's 'diet coke' echoes around the lot. The audience laughs.

"She said," music begins to play, "'Only thing to do is jump over the moon!'" Antonio sings out, swaying his hips before throwing his arms in the air to make a crescent shape over his head. 'Mattie' mimics him. The audience laughs, clapping in appreciation.

Antonio continues, still recounting what 'Mattie' told him. "'They've closed everything real down… barns, troughs… performance spaces…'" Antonio adds, shooting Ludwig a look. "'And replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life,'" he continues. The 'life' echoes around the lot. Antonio smiles slightly. "But there is a way out," he says quietly.

Quietly, the other four backup singers join 'Mattie' in a line, chanting "Leap of faith" as Antonio begins to sing.

"Ooh, only thing to do is jump over the moon!" he exclaims, doing the silly dance again – this time, the backup singers doing it too.

"'I gotta get out of here!'" Antonio cries out suddenly. "'It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck, packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil – _pushed_ over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!'" Antonio exclaims, pretending to be pushed over before placing his hands on his head, imitating Mickey Mouse's trademark ears. The audience laughs again.

"'I've…!'" Antonio exclaims, taking a deep breath in. The backup singers cross their arms against their chests and seem to brace for Antonio's cue. "Gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta…" Antonio chants. He and the backup singers begin to headbang to each 'gotta' Antonio says. Antonio stops momentarily to catch his breath, letting his backups continue as he takes a drink of water, evidently quite dizzy. "Gotta, gotta, gotta – find a way!" he exclaims and the backups stand up straight once more. 'Mattie' and the woman stumble slightly as they try to keep balanced but apart from that the backup singers are still.

"To… jump over the moon!" Antonio sings out. The backup singers begin to chant "leap of faith" once more as Antonio sings the chorus. They accompany the song with the silly dance, although the dance is a bit sloppier than before – most probably because the backups are still dizzy.

"And then," Antonio continues, face serious now. "A little bulldog entered." The backups have their hands in front of them, panting like dogs. "His name, we have learned, was Ludwig." Antonio looks around the audience until he sees Ludwig. He waves cheerfully and Ludwig scowls at him. "And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to a wealthy son of the revolution," Antonio continues. He begins to snap his fingers.

"A 1, 2, 3 – 'That's bull,' he said. 'Ever since the cat took up the fiddle, that cow's been jumpy. And the dish and spoon were evicted from the table and eloped… he's had problems with his milk and that moon ever since – maybe he's just pmsing. Cause who'd wanna leave Cyberland anyway?... Walls ain't so bad. The dish and the spoon for instance. They were down on their luck – knocked on _my_ doghouse door. I said, 'Not in my backyard, utensils! Go back to China','" Antonio says. Behind him, the backup singers are doing choreographed movements in time to Antonio's dialogue. At this point, they mimic holding guns, each pointing in a different direction.

"BIDI BAHHHHHHH!" Mathias yells out, startling the backups and making Antonio laugh.

"'The only way out is up!' Mattie whispered to me," Antonio continues, throwing his hands up to the sky. He and the backup singers put their hands together as though they are praying. "A leap of faith," Antonio whispers.

"'Still thirsty?'" Antonio asks, pretending to be Mattie. Antonio grabs his throat. "Parched," he replies to himself. Antonio smiles. "'Have some milk.' And so, I lowered myself beneath his great swollen udder and sucked the sweetest milk I had ever tasted," Antonio continues. Behind him, the backup singers go down on their knees, holding their arms out to the sky and sucking their cheeks in. Antonio makes a loud slurping sound and they jump up, standing straight, their hands planted against their sides.

"'Climb on board!' he said. And as a harvest moon _rose_ over Cyberland, we reared back and sprung into a gallop," Antonio recounts, galloping on the spot with his backup singers. "Leaping out of orbit!" he exclaims, now jumping – his backup dancers doing the same. "I awoke singing…"

"Only thing to do… only thing to do is jump! Only thing to do is jump over the moon!" Antonio begins to sing, dancing his silly dance again. His backup singers are chanting once more. The audience is fired up now, watching Antonio's performance with amusement and awe. "Only thing to do is jump over the moon! Over the moon! Encima la luna! Over the…" Antonio pauses. He gives the audience a cheeky grin. "Mooooooooooo!" He laughs. "Mooooooooo – mooooooooo! Moo with me!" he cries out.

"Mooo!" his backup singers call out. A few members in the audience begin to moo. Antonio eagerly encourages them on. Gilbert, Mathias, Feliks, Francis and Arthur begin to moo for their friend, enticing the rest of the audience into mooing as well. Ludwig watches as the people around him moo into his face with displeasure. He nods to the man beside him and they leave.

The moos begin to get louder and louder. The audience is exhilarated, letting out all their emotions into their mooing. As the mooing reaches a crescendo, Antonio cuts them off with a big sweep of his arms.

"Thank you!" he exclaims. Lovino uses that as his cue to put the stage into a blackout.

"Come on – let's get to the Life Café before it gets too crowded," Mathias says, dragging Feliks away by the hand. Francis, Arthur and Gilbert follow, Gilbert eagerly filming the audience as he goes.

"I'm getting amazing footage from this," Gilbert says happily as the group of five walk through the snow towards the Life Café, a shabby small café that is frequented by many artist types.

"Wait! Wait for us!" a voice calls out in the night. The group turns to see Antonio and his backup dancers, still in performance garb, run towards them. As Francis runs to throw his arms around his beloved brother 'Mattie', Antonio hugs Gilbert tightly. "Did you really film all of my performance?" Antonio asks eagerly. Gilbert nods and Antonio kisses him happily on the lips, stunning Gilbert and their friends.

"Where's… where's Lovino?" a blushing Gilbert chokes out. Antonio frowns, pausing to think. He brightens up.

"He's clearing up all the equipment!" Antonio says cheerily. "And telling everyone who stayed to go home or wherever they sleep!" Gilbert nods blankly. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"C'mon," he says, dragging Gilbert by the arm. "Let's get inside before we freeze our dicks off," he adds.

"You are so crude," Francis teases, frowning as Arthur walks by him without a comment.

As the door opens to the Life Café, the warm air hits them like a godsend, the group sighing in happiness, shrugging off their ragged jackets to bask in the warmth and smell of delicious food.

It was time to party!

* * *

**A/N: If I didn't really make it clear, Antonio's backup dancers are Matthew, Taiwan, Norway, Iceland and Hong Kong. Yeah, they're pretty random - but I have a story to why they're there! Matthew lives nearby Antonio and hears about his protests and decides to join in on it because it's a cause he believes in. Lovino meets Antonio because of the fact he needed Matthew for a case and drove down to the place Antonio and his backups were practicing. Taiwan's another associate of Lovino's who hears from both Lovino and Matthew about Antonio and think it's cool what he's doing and decides to join in, dragging along her twin brother - Hong Kong. Norway and Iceland are Mathias's cousins - he basically tricked them into doing it and neither of them are mean enough to drop out so they continue on with it. Mathias likes choosing out the outfits that the backups wear with Antonio so he can make fun of them even more. Such a terrible cousin, eh? **

**Oh and by the way, everything Antonio and his backups did in this is what Maureen and us backups had to do in our school production. Pretty freaking embarrassing - but really fun too! :D**

**Ahh! The next chapter is a doozy to write about - La Vie Boheme!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The group walks towards a large table in the center of the café where a couple of the protest goers are already sitting, intending to pull over two more tables to make more room for themselves.

The owner of the Restaurant, a short man of Oriental decent, who Mathias, Feliks, and Gilbert recognize as Yao from the Life Support group, approaches them, scowling.

"No please, no – not tonight, please no mister – can't you go – not tonight, I don't want to have a scene here aru!" Yao begs them, trying to push the group out of his café.

"But brother!" the woman backup singer protests.

"Mei – I can't believe you dragged your brother into this…rebelliousness. You two go home," Yao says stiffly.

"No! I want Mei to stay!" Antonio protests, throwing an arm around Mei and her brother.

"Why can't we stay here?" Arthur demands angrily.

Yao sighs angrily. "Please just go sir," he says as Arthur pushes past him, Francis's hand in his own. "You – hello sir! I said NO – there's an important customer here, aru," he pleads.

"So what am I? Just a blur?" Gilbert asks, wondering how the hell Yao could be so uptight and pushy yet still be the emotional insecure man from the Life Support group.

Yao clicks his tongue at Gilbert and shakes his finger. "You sit all night – you never buy!" he exclaims. Gilbert makes a sound of indignation.

"That's a lie! I had a tea the other day!" Gilbert protests.

"You couldn't pay, aru," Yao replies in annoyance. Gilbert frowns in thought before smirking.

"Oh yeah," he says casually, pushing past Yao to sit down. The group laughs.

"Besides – we can totally pay for our shit now," Feliks adds, pulling out a wad of bills and waving it in front of Yao's face. "So suck on that!" he exclaims. "Come on – help me pull over these tables!" he calls out as he walks towards an empty table. Matthew and Mei rush forwards, Mei giving her older brother an apologetic look before running off.

"Hey – look over there," Gilbert says suddenly, nudging Arthur and Mathias and pointing to a table not too far away from them. The men look, only to see Ludwig sitting with a man with dark hair and glasses, a stray strand sticking out from the top. He is frowning, a mole at the end of his mouth, emphasizing the frown.

"Ludwig Beilsch-whatever, _here_?" Mathias says loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the Life Café – including Ludwig and the other man, Roderich Edelstein, his father-in-law.

"Oh no!" Yao exclaims, knowing there is going to be a commotion tonight.

"The enemy of Avenue A? We'll stay!" Antonio exclaims, sitting down promptly. The rest follow suit, some people pulling up extra chairs.

Yao throws his hands up in the air in defeat. "Aiyah!" he cries out, stalking off into the kitchen.

"What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Café?" Mathias calls out to Ludwig. Ludwig excuses himself to Mr. Edelstein and stands up, approaching the large group with an almost murderous glint in his eye.

"I would like to propose a toast!" Ludwig exclaims mock-cheerfully, plucking a glass of water from Matthew's hands and raising it up into the air. "For Antonio's noble try – it went well!" he simpers.

Antonio's smile is still on his face. "Go to hell!" Antonio replies cheerfully. The group can see the underlying dislike under Antonio's cheerful façade and are slightly scared.

"Was the yuppie scum stomped? Not counting the homeless – how many tickets weren't comp'ed?" Ludwig shoots at Antonio and the Spanish man falls silent.

Arthur stands up, looking confused. "Why did 'Mr. Moneybags'—"

"His name is Feliciano," Ludwig interrupts, a deep frown on his face.

"Miss the show?" Arthur continues, ignoring Ludwig's interruption.

Ludwig sighs. "There was a death in the family… if you must know," he says reluctantly. Arthur blinks and sits down.

"Like, who died and stuff?" Feliks asks, standing up and staring at Ludwig.

"Our Akita…"

Mathias makes a noise of surprise. Gilbert bursts out laughing. Feliks looks slightly horrified.

"…Evita," Ludwig says, and is surprised when Mathias, Gilbert and Feliks say the name as well. The group starts laughing and Ludwig stares at Feliks, who is looking guilty as Mathias laughs beside him. Ludwig decides to ignore it.

"Francis!" Ludwig exclaims, and all heads turn to look at the Frenchman, whose arm is around Arthur's shoulders. "I'm surprised! A bright and charming man like you hangs out with these slackers – who don't adhere to deals!" he says, raising his voice as the others voice their indignation over being called 'slackers'. He aims the last bit to his brother, who rolls his eyes.

"They make fun – yet _I'm_ the one attempting to do some good – or do you _really_ want a neighbourhood where people piss on your stoop every night?" Ludwig shoots at the group, walking around the table. Everyone sitting down is shooting him a look of pure venom.

"Bohemia! Bohemia's a fallacy in your head. This is Calcutta – Bohemia's dead," Ludwig concludes, glaring at each an every one of them before stalking back to his table. He sits down and apologizes to his father-in-law and they continue their business negotiations.

Gilbert leaps to his feet as Ludwig leaves and slams his glass on the table, making everyone look at him. "Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes!" Gilbert sings out dramatically. The group exchanges gleeful looks and they begin to pretend to sob, clutching each other and crying out to the skies. Arthur, Mathias, Feliks and a few other men stand up on their chairs and hold hands, chanting a mix of Latin and Hebrew as Gilbert continues to sing.

"Here she lies! No one knew her worth! The late great daughter of Mother Earth on this night when we celebrate the birth in that little town of Bethlehem!" Gilbert sings, sauntering over to Antonio, who stands, and pretends to hold a baby in his arms. He pretends to tickle the baby and coos.

"We raise our glass!" Gilbert exclaims, grabbing the nearest glass and holding it high in the air. "You bet your ass!" Antonio stands on his chair and slaps his behind in the direction of Ludwig and Roderich. The group howls and whistles as Mr. Edelstein turns red, hissing at Ludwig – who has the grace to look horrified.

"To la vie…boheme!" Gilbert concludes.

"La Vie Boheme!" the group chants, smiling amongst each other. _Now_ the party was starting!

"To days of inspiration – playing hooky, making something out of nothing, the need to express to communicate! To going against the grain – going insane – going _mad_!" Gilbert sings out, climbing onto the table. The group is still chanting and everyone else in the café watches with interest as the Bohemians begin to make an impromptu song.

"To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension – to starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension, not to mention… of _course_, hating dear old mom and dad!" Gilbert sings over the chanting, twirling around the table.

"To riding your bike, midday past the three piece suits to fruits – to no absolutes! To Absolut – to choice, to the village voice – to any passing fad!" Gilbert cries out. "To being an us for once – instead of them!"

"La Vie Boheme!" everyone cries out, jumping out of their seats and dancing with the wild albino.

It is at this point that Lovino enters the café, staring at the chaotic celebrations with slight horror. Antonio notices his lover standing there and pulls himself out of the group, walking over to Lovino and throwing his arms around him.

"Is the equipment in a pyramid?" Antonio asks.

"It is, Antonio," Lovino reassures, rolling his eyes irritably.

"The mixer doesn't have a case!" Antonio protests. Lovino scowls at him. "Don't give me that face!" Antonio says and kisses Lovino on the nose and sneakily grabs his ass.

Mr. Edelstein and Ludwig – whose table is nearby Antonio and Lovino – look appalled. "Ahem," Mr. Edelstein coughs.

"Hey sir – he's my brother!" Antonio jokes, hugging Lovino. Lovino frowns and stalks off to go find a case for the mixer. Antonio joins the group and sits down as Yao comes back for their orders.

"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter and one pasta with meatless balls?" Yao recalls, reading from his notepad. Hands shoot up at each order, the group chatting amongst themselves animatedly.

Mathias raises his hand at the last order. A silence falls on the group.

"_Meatless?_" Mathias's cousin [who used to live in Iceland], Hinrik, asks, an eyebrow raised. Mathias rolls his eyes.

"It tastes the same," Mathias replies.

"If you close your eyes," Francis adds with a grimace.

"And thirteen orders of fries – is that it here?" Yao asks, counting the amount of people at the table. The group looks amongst each other.

"WINE AND BEER!" they roar, pushing Yao back into the kitchens for their food.

"To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries," Francis and Feliks sing out cheerfully, climbing onto the tables to dance. "To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese! To leather to dildos to curry Vindaloo," they continue, making crude motions with each word. The rest of the group laughs and dances along as they watch the two dance. "To Heuvos Rancheros and Maya Angelou!" they conclude, leaping off the table and running back to their seats.

"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion!" Antonio and Mathias begin, standing on their chairs. The group acts out their words along with the two, all laughing merrily. "Creation, vacation…"

"Mucho masturbation!" Gilbert, covering his crotch area with his hands, looking guilty. The group howls with laughter and Mr. Edelstein looks disgusted with such a vulgar display. Ludwig attempts to get Mr. Edelstein's attention back to him.

"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new!" Antonio continues to sing, striking a pose and puffing his chest out at 'passion when it's new' before leaping off the table.

"To Sontag!" Mathias cries out, leaping off the table. Feliks climbs on and strikes a pose.

"To Sondheim!" he calls out before daintily jumping off the table.

"To anything taboo!" a few people sing out, groping each other and making crude sexual movements with each other.

"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage!" people cry out, climbing onto the tables to dance before leaping off to let other people dance.

Mathias climbs back onto the table and drags a reluctant Arthur up as well. "Lenny Bruce!" he says, nudging Arthur and striking a fighting pose. Arthur rolls his eyes and plays along.

"Langston Hughes!" Arthur replies, striking a pose. The two play wrestle on the stage as everyone else cheers and Gilbert films with his camera. Arthur finally fakes losing as Mathias 'stabs' him with a spoon. He dies a dramatic death and the group goes crazy as Mathias bows.

Antonio claps as the other two men get off the tables. "To the stage!" he commands them, pointing towards outside.

"To Uta!" Francis's brother Matthew calls out shyly [but loudly], his face glowing red. Francis cheers at his younger brother's uncharacteristic loudness.

"To Buddha!" Mei calls out and meanwhile in the kitchen, Yao is wondering what he had done to lead his two siblings astray, shaking his head and lamenting to himself.

"Pablo Neruda too!" the group chimes in.

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em!" Gilbert and Francis sing, Gilbert crawling on the ground alongside the table as Francis pretends to drag him with an imaginary leash. Mathias records this bit with Gilbert's camera, hoping to use this to tease the albino later on. At the 'blow off Auntie Em!' part, the rest of the group turns to look at Mr. Edelstein and give him the hand, turning away as though they were saying 'Talk to the hand!' Mr. Edelstein looks irritated with the group's antics and makes a move to leave. Hastily Ludwig stops him, murmuring a few words to the Austrian and shooting his former friends a death glare.

While this is all happening, Lovino stomps back into the café, annoyed that everyone else is having fun while he's stuck putting away equipment.

"Are you done?" Antonio asks, jumping off his chair to join Lovino. The two are standing near Mr. Edelstein and Ludwig's table and neither seems to notice the evil eyes they are getting from both men.

"Not yet," Lovino replies reluctantly. "I just wanted to see if -"

"Wipe the speakers off before you pack!" Antonio reminds him, cutting in. Lovino sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Antonio," Lovino says, making a move to walk away from his lover.

"Well—hurry back!" Antonio says, grabbing Lovino's shoulder and kissing the Italian's lips affectionately. Lovino's face turns a bright red and their loving kiss is interrupted by Mr. Edelstein's disapproving 'ahem'. The two look at him.

"Brothers?" Mr. Edelstein questions and Antonio beams.

"We're close!" he exclaims, kissing Lovino again. Blushing even more furiously than before, Lovino pushes Antonio off and stomps away, back to the lot to finish packing up.

The rest of the group begins to howl at the sight of Mathias and Feliks in a loving embrace, kissing as well. The two look up and Feliks clicks his tongue in annoyance at them.

"Like, if _they_ can be brothers – so can we," Feliks says, returning to kiss Mathias.

"Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, carcinogens, hallucinogens – men – Pee Wee Herman!" the group begins to sing. Feliks and Mathias break apart to join in the festivities, Mathias with a light blush on his face.

"German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana!" Gilbert sings, leading the rest of the group as he films their dancing with his trusty camera.

"To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy. Vaclav Havel – the Sex Pistols, 8BC! To no shame never playing the fame game!" the group continues to sing. Mathias stumbles forward, pretending to smoke something with his fingers.

"To marijuana!" Mathias roars and the group laughs.

"To sodomy – it's between God and me – to S & M!" the group continues to sing, accompanied with extremely graphic and crude dance movements. Sick of this display, Mr. Edelstein stands up to leave. Ludwig is too embarrassed to chase after him. He sits at their little table and watches the group dance, his annoyance mounting.

"Waiter!" he calls out impatiently. "Waiter – waiter!" he roars.

"La Vie Boheme!" the group sings out, dancing on the tables, on the ground, on their chairs – everywhere!

Mathias stands on the table and motions for everyone to sit back down. He turns to them. "In honour of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner…Francis Bonnefoy," he cries out, motioning towards Francis. The group claps dainty little golf-claps as they pretend to act like sophisticated aristocrats, "clad only in bubble wrap, will perform his famous lawn chair handcuff dance to the sounds of ice tea being stirred!" Mathias exclaims. Francis laughs and joins Mathias on the table, giving the group a preview of what the dance would be like. The group howls appreciatively, Gilbert clapping a blushing Arthur on the back and Ludwig stares at Francis at the table, contemplating something in his mind.

As Mathias helps Francis off the table, Arthur leaps on, motioning for Gilbert to as well. Gilbert does, holding his camera to film his best friend.

"And Gilbert Beilschmidt will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days!" Arthur says and Gilbert sticks his arm out rigidly, letting it flop to his side as the group roars with laughter. Arthur spies a guitar nearby them, leaning against the wall and leaps off the table, walking over to it to begin tuning it.

Lovino walks into the café, pleased with himself since he managed to _finally_ get all the equipment safely packed.

"And Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, back from his spectacular one night engagement at the Eleventh Street lot, will sing Native American tribal chants backwards through his vocoder, while accompanying himself on the electric cell – which she has never studied!" Gilbert calls out and the group makes a circle around Antonio. Antonio beams at Matthew and kisses his nose affectionately as everyone pretends to listen attentively to his 'Native American tribal chants'. Lovino sees this and frowns angrily. He stomps away, back towards the lot. Maybe there was some more equipment he needed to pack…

Ludwig uses this moment with everyone distracted by Antonio to drag Francis away, to the side.

"Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us?" he asks coldly. Francis flushes, but glares at him.

"There's nothing to know," Francis replies, just as coldly.

"Don't you think that we should discuss-"

"It was three months ago!" Francis cuts in, looking annoyed.

"He doesn't act like he's with you," Ludwig remarks. Francis has an undecipherable expression on his face, as though he _agrees _with Ludwig, but at the same time doesn't.

"We're taking it slow," Francis finally says.

"Where is he now?" Ludwig asks.

"He's right-" Francis looks around, biting his lip. Arthur is nowhere to be seen.

"Mhm," Ludwig says, looking triumphant. Francis glares at him before walking away.

"Where'd he go?" Francis asks himself, looking around.

"Arthur will attempt to write a bittersweet, provocative song!" Gilbert cries out. Francis turns to see Gilbert walk away from the group with his camera towards Arthur. Francis frowns and suddenly doesn't want to join in the festivities anymore.

Arthur begins to play a familiar tune as the group looks on. Finally, Gilbert gets annoyed and puts a hand on the strings.

"That _doesn't_ remind of us 'Musetta's Waltz'," Gilbert says sarcastically.

"Feliks Łukasiewicz – look! I pronounced his last name right – will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying himself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub!" Mathias exclaims as Feliks climbs onto the table, treating it as though it were a catwalk and struts down the tables, striking a pose every so often. Feliks bends down to grab Mathias's hand and pulls him onto the table.

"And Mathias will recount his exploits as anarchist – including the table of his successful reprogramming of the M.I.T Virtual Reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcast the words…" Feliks says as Mathias mimes out the movements. Everyone gets onto the table or onto their chairs.

"Actually reality – Act Up – fight AIDS!" they roar, pumping their fists into the air.

Ludwig has had enough. He stomps past the cheery group towards where Yao is now standing [watching the group in anguish, mourning the loss of his innocent brother and sister]. "Check!" he calls out, running over to the Chinaman.

Francis has had enough as well. He crosses the café to join Arthur with the guitar. "Excusez-moi," Francis says heatedly. Arthur looks up, looking confused. "Did I do something wrong? I get invited – then _ignored_ – all night long!" Francis exclaims.

Arthur turns red and looks away. "I've been trying – I'm not lying. No one's perfect. I've got baggage," he defends himself.

Francis lets out a sigh of exasperation. He is tired of Arthur's 'pity me because I have issues and they make me distance myself from everyone' behaviour. "Life is too short cher – time is flying. I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine!"

Arthur swallows thickly. He needs to tell Francis now about how he has AIDS. This is his chance. "I should tell you—" Arthur begins to say.

"I've got baggage too," Francis interrupts, sounding sincere.

"Should tell you—"

"Baggage—"

"WINE AND BEER!" the group roars, not too far away from them. Francis and Arthur glance at them briefly. The air is filled with the noise of several beepers going off. The group falls silent, their exhilarated dancing, forgotten, as they look around uneasily. Mathias, Feliks, and a few others pull out little containers with their pills in them. Mathias and Feliks lovingly put each other's pills into their mouths and share a glass of wine to wash it down.

Francis pulls out his own container, smiling ruefully at Arthur.

"AZT break," Francis says, swallowing the pill down dry. Arthur stares at him in shock. Francis… Francis has AIDS? Just like Arthur?

"You?" Arthur breathes out in shock. Francis nods.

"Me," Francis admits. "You?" he asks. Arthur nods wordlessly. The two of them stare at each other in shock. They both realize unconsciously that it's time for them to talk for real – to discuss them being in a serious relationship.

"I should tell you I'm disaster – I forget how to begin it," Arthur says finally, looking away from Francis. Francis smiles gently and takes Arthur's hand.

"Let's just make this part go faster. I have yet – to be in it. I should tell you," Francis murmurs.

"_I_ should tell you," Arthur says.

"Non, I should tell you," Francis says, shaking his head.

"I should tell you," Arthur says, opening his mouth to speak.

"I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in," Francis says quickly, smiling slightly. Arthur smiles as well, taking Francis's other hand with his own and blushing lightly.

"I'd forgotten how to smile… until your candle burnt my skin," Arthur admits.

"I should tell you…"

"I should tell you…"

"I should tell you," the two whisper in unison. Arthur pulls Francis closer to him.

"Well… here we go," Arthur says. "Now we -"

"Oh no," Francis says hesitantly, biting his lips and shivering – feeling cold. Arthur squeezes his hands gently.

"I know," he admits. "This something is… here goes," he begins to say.

"Here goes," Francis murmurs.

"Guess so it's starting to – who knows?" Arthur continues.

"Who knows?" Francis repeats. "Who knows _where_… who goes there? Who knows… here goes," he says quietly.

"Trusting desire – starting to learn," Arthur says, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Francis's face.

"Walking through fire without a burn… clinging – a shoulder, a leap begins," Francis says, leaning his body against Arthur's, both of them feeling shyer than they normally are.

"Stinging and older, asleep on pins," Arthur adds and the two smile.

"So… here we go," Francis says, taking a deep breath in. "Now we-"

"Oh no," Arthur says, letting go of Francis's hands. He can't do it – he can't let himself fall in love. He doesn't want to feel his heart break again.

"I know," Francis says gently, grabbing Arthur's hands and holding them tightly when Arthur tries to pry them out of the Frenchman's hands.

"Oh no," Arthur whispers, a small strand of doubt still lingering in his mind.

"Who knows where? Who goes there?" Francis reminds him. "Here goes… here goes… here goes," he chants softly. Arthur repeats his chant, their faces coming closer and closer together.

"Here goes," the two whisper in unison, their lips meeting each other's gently. They hold each other tightly, neither really wanting to let go. When they break apart, Arthur pulls Francis away from their partying friends, out of the café and into the cold winter night so they can talk in peace.

As they leave, Lovino stomps in, looking furious. He doesn't really want to come back but… he has something to tell the rest of the group.

"Are we packed?" Antonio asks cheerfully as he sees his lover, walking over to Lovino. The group glances over at the steamed Italian.

"Yes – and by next week, I want you to be too," Lovino growls, pushing Antonio away from him. The group exchanges looks amongst each other and wonder why Lovino seems so mad. Gilbert smiles slightly in sympathy; he out of everyone can understand why Lovino is suddenly so angry. Despite the man's prior dislike of the short-tempered Italian man, Gilbert feels a flash of sympathy of what Lovino was now going through.

"Cariño?" Antonio asks in confusion, looking hurt. Lovino ignores him and turns to the rest of the group, who is watching curiously to see what he has to say.

"You should see – they've padlocked the building and they're rioting on Avenue B… the potato bastard called the cops," Lovino adds.

"That jerk!" Antonio says. Lovino glares at him before turning back to the group.

"They don't know what they're doing. The cops are sweeping the lot…but," Lovino says, pausing. The group holds their breath in anticipation. "No ones leaving – they're just sitting there, mooing!"

"Yeah!" the group cries out triumphantly, jumping back into festive-mode.

"To dance!" they call out.

"No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, muscle spasms, chiropractors, short carriers, eating disorders!" Mei chants, twirling around and striking a ballet pose.

"Film!" the group calls out.

"Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations, dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze!" Gilbert says, energetically running around, filming each member of the group as they dance.

"Music!"

"Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation, rhythm, power, feeling, harmony and heavy competition!" Feliks cries out, picking up his drum sticks and pickle tub and drumming a beat as everyone dances.

"Anarchy!"

"Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions, forcing changes, risk and danger, making noise and making pleas!" Mathias and Antonio sing, doing a little waltz around the table. Lovino watches the group for a while before turning and walking away.

"To faggots, lezzies, dykes – cross dressers too!" the group sings out, pointing out various different people at each word.

"To me~" Antonio calls out.

"To me!" Gilbert adds.

"To me!" Mathias shouts as well.

"To you, and you and you, you and you!" the rest of the group chants, pointing at each and every one of them. "To people living with, living with, living with – not dying from disease! Let he among us without sin be the first to condemn! La Vie Boheme!" the group sings out. "La Vie Boheme! La Vie Boheme!" this becomes a chant as the group dances wildly, everyone intoxicated on life and beer. Everyone else who was at the café prior to the group's entrance has left a while back. Yao is watching the group with aversion, hoping they'll leave soon.

"Anyone out of the mainstream – is anyone _in_ the mainstream?" Gilbert sings as everyone chants, holding his camera and filming everyone. "Anyone alive – with a sex drive!" he exclaims, humping the air [the group howls with laughter, Yao winces with disgust]. "Tear down the wall – aren't we all? The opposite of war isn't peace… its creation!" he exclaims and the group cheers.

"La Vie Boheme!" the group sings out merrily. Arthur and Francis return back from outside, their faces pink from the cold… and from other things. They look at the group and smile at their antics.

Gilbert watches them all, silent for a change, panning over the dancing group and narrates into his camera, "The riot continues, the Christmas tree goes up in flames." Gilbert moves the camera to show the small little Christmas tree that has indeed, gone up in flames – when, nobody is quite sure. He smirks at Yao's diligent attempts to stop the fire. "The snow dances. Oblivious, Arthur and Francis share a small, lovely kiss," he says, filming his best friend kiss Francis before turning back to the rest of the group.

Everybody in the group looks at each other with exhilaration, exhausted from their intense dancing but happy to be celebrating life.

"VIVA," they chant in perfect unison, "LA VIE BOHEME!"

**End of Act One.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow... this was one heck of a song to write. Sorry for taking so long ;A; ! A lot of the things the group is doing is stuff we did while doing la vie boheme in our school production. Mad fun, yo. This chapter had some pretty strong language near the end so I apologize for it if it offended you in any sort of way. It's in the original lyrics, fyi. And oh LOL. It just hit me that Norway, Iceland and Hong Kong were part of that group - can you imagine them dancing crazily? Aaha, they must've been very very _very _drunk. And yes, Yao owns the restaurant. Usually whoever plays Steve also plays the "Waiter" or the "Restaurant Man". **

**Next up is Seasons of Love + Happy New Year! **

**Review, please? La vie boheme~~ *sings merrily***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__six hundred minutes,__ f__ive hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand__ s__ix hundred minutes,__how do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights__, __in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife__. __In five hundred twenty-five thousand__ s__ix hundred minutes__, h__ow do you measure a year in the life?_

_How about love? How about love?__How about love? Measure in love…__Seasons of love__, __seasons of love…_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand__ s__ix hundred minutes, how do you measure the life__of a woman or a man?_

_In truths that she learned__ o__r in times that he cried, in bridges he burned__ – __or the way that she died!_

_It's time now to sing out__ t__ho' the story never ends__. __Let's celebrate__, __remember a year in the life of friends!_

_Remember the love__, r__emember the love, remember love, seasons of love. __Seasons of love… seasons of love.

* * *

_

It is New Year's Eve. There is only a few minutes left until midnight. The building that Gilbert and Arthur live in is padlocked and shut tight, the work of Ludwig in after-effect of Antonio's riot and the after party on Christmas Eve.

Gilbert saunters down the street with his camera, filming his surroundings. He shivers slightly from the cold winter air, and ties his scarf tighter around his neck. A blissfully happy Arthur and Francis follow him, too engrossed with each other to notice the cold.

Gilbert stops in front of the padlocked door banning them from their home and zooms in on the lock. "Pan to the padlocked door. New Year's rocking eve. The breaking-back-into-the-building party…" Gilbert gives Arthur and Francis a look and they help him try to pry off the padlock. As the couple try to pull off the padlock, Gilbert uses this as an opportunity to run of to get something for their 'party'.

"How long 'til next year?" Francis asks, tugging on the padlock, trying to get it to budge – but to no avail. The wind and snow must've iced the padlock shut.

"Three and a half minutes…" Arthur replies, glancing at his watch. Francis smiles.

"I'm giving up my vices," he says cheerfully. "I'm going back to school. Eviction or not – this week's been so hot. That long as I've got you I know I'll be cool," Francis says, giving up on the padlock and walking to Arthur, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Arthur blushes but doesn't push away. "I couldn't crack the love code, cher, 'til you made the lock on my heart _explode_! It's gonna be a happy New Year… a happy New Year," Francis murmurs, leaning to kiss Arthur. Arthur reciprocates his kiss and deepens in, the two holding each other tightly to warm each other from the cold wind blowing against them.

"Coast is clear!" Gilbert exclaims, running back with a bottle of campagne from the local beer store. He stops and rolls his eyes. "You're supposed to be working! After we break in you guys can _get a room_," he teases, laughing as Arthur blushes and glares at him darkly. Arthur tries to grab the bottle but Gilbert pulls it away. "That's for midnight!" he scolds, not noticing Francis grab the bottle behind his back. Gilbert looks around and doesn't see the rest of their friends with them. "Where are they? There isn't much time," Gilbert complains, scowling as Francis opens the stolen bottle and takes a sip, gagging at the champagne's taste and muttering something about wine. The Frenchman passes it to Arthur, who takes a long drink from it.

"Maybe they're dressing – I mean, what does one wear that appropriate for a party that's also a crime?"

"I brought chips!" Antonio exclaims enthusiastically, running towards them. The three other men stare at the Spaniard. He is wearing cat ears and holding a bag of Lays.

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "You can take the boy out of Hicksville, but you can't take the Hicksville out of the boy," he teases. Antonio pouts and sticks his tongue out at Gilbert.

"My riot got you on TV! I deserve a royalty!" he claims.

"Be nice you two," Francis chastises. "Or no god awful champagne!"

"Don't mind if I do – no luck?" Antonio asks, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Bolted plywood, padlocked with a chain. A total dead end," Arthur says with a sigh, taking a drink from the bottle in his hands. Francis takes it away so he doesn't drink all of it.

"Just like my ex-boyfriend," Antonio murmurs, turning away from them so he can talk. Gilbert stares at Antonio and wonders who exactly Antonio is talking about.

"Honey…?" Antonio says into the phone. "I know you're there… please pick up the phone – are you okay?" Antonio is pacing back and forth, oblivious to the fact that Gilbert is following him, recording everything on his camera. Francis and Arthur watch, amused. Antonio stops suddenly and Gilbert bumps into him. Antonio turns around and frowns. "It's not funny!" he says to Gilbert. "It's not fair," he continues into the phone. "How can I atone? Are you okay? I lose control but I can learn to behave – give me one more chance, let me be your slave! I'll kiss your cute cheeks – let me kiss your cute cheeks! Your every wish I'll obey!" Antonio exclaims, not noticing the fact that Lovino has arrived, rolling his eyes at Antonio's dramatics.

"That might be okay," Lovino grumbles reluctantly. Antonio turns around, looking ecstatic. He runs to Lovino. Lovino puts a hand out. "Down boy," he says with a smirk and Antonio looks confused. He goes down on his knees. "Heel… stay." Gilbert roars with laughter and high-5s Lovino. Lovino turns his attention to the albino, Arthur and Francis.

"I did a bit of research with my friends at Legal Aid. Technically, you're all screwed," Lovino begins. Arthur rolls his eyes.

"We knew that," he remarks and Francis shushes him. Lovino chooses to ignore that comment.

"There's hope," he continues. "But just in case…" Lovino holds up what he had carried to the apartment.

"Rope!" Gilbert and Lovino say in unison.

"We can hoist a line-" Gilbert begins to say, pointing upwards.

"To the fire escape-" Lovino continues.

"And tie off at—" Gilbert adds.

"That bench!" the two say in unison. Antonio looks slightly confused and Francis finds it funny that Antonio's ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend are hitting off so well.

"I can't take them as chums," Antonio murmurs to himself. Lovino hears and rolls his eyes.

"Start hoisting, bastard," Lovino says, tossing the rope to Antonio. The three walk away, trying to get closer so they can throw the rope to the fire escape.

Francis and Arthur watch them leave. They exchange a look and burst out laughing. Francis pulls Arthur into his arms and kisses him.

"I think I should be laughing… yet I forget," Arthur admits when the kiss is over. Francis holds Arthur close to him. "I forget how to begin. I'm feeling something inside and yet I still can't decide if I should hide or make a wide open grin. Last week I wanted just to disappear – my life was dust but now it just may be a happy New Year! A happy New Year…" Arthur says, leaning into to kiss Francis briefly on the lips.

"Pew! Pew pew pew!" a voice says and the couple looks up to see Mathias, wearing all black and holding a water gun in one hand, a bottle of wine in the other. Francis looks positively delighted at the sight of wine and rushes over to the Dane, Arthur following.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Arthur asks, amused, as Francis takes the bottle of wine from Mathias and sets to find glasses to drink it from.

"Bond. James Bond," Mathias says cheekily, holding up the water gun menacingly.

"And where's your leading lady?" Arthur asks.

"That's your cue!" Mathias calls out.

"Like, hang on – I'm coming!" a voice says. Arthur laughs as Feliks comes into view. He is wearing a dress that seems to have been made out of a plastic shower curtain. His blonde hair looks blonder than usual and Arthur has a sneaking suspicious that it might be a wig. "I'm Pussy Galore – in person!" Feliks holds up another bottle of wine that has several cups on top of it.

"Pussy! You came prepared!" Francis says joyfully, taking the wine and the cups and pouring the four some wine.

"I was like, a boy scout once – and a brownie… until some brat got totally scared," Feliks jokes.

Mathias beams at Francis, who is attempting to open the wine bottle [which is proving to be difficult because the cork is shut tight]. "Aha! Moneypenny – my Martini!" he exclaims.

"Will bad champagne do?" Francis asks, giving up and pointing at the lone bottle in the snow.

"That's shaken, not stirred," Arthur adds. The group laughs at how appropriate his British accent is to their little game. The cold winter blows past them and the lock rattles. Mathias glances at it.

"Pussy – the bolts!" he says dramatically. Feliks fishes around in his purse before pulling out a small blow torch.

"Just say the word!" he says cheerfully as he turns on the torch and puts it to the lock.

"There's two minutes left to execute our plan!" Francis said urgently.

"Where's everyone else?" Mathias asks curiously.

"Playing Spiderman," Arthur replies, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Lovino, Antonio and Gilbert have managed to get up to the fire escape and are now trying break into the loft that Gilbert and Arthur share.

"Ironic close up – tight, on the phone machine's red light," Gilbert says into his camera as he watches Lovino and Antonio successfully open the balcony's door. The three high-5 and they walk in. "Once the Boho boys are gone… the power mysteriously turns on," he says as the lights flicker on.

They hear a beeping sound and they direct their gaze [and the camera] to the answering machine.

"Hey Gilbo!" a voice says cheerfully into the phone. Gilbert groans. "It's me, the Wicked Witch of the West – your darling cousin Lizzie!"

"Fuck you," Gilbert mutters at the phone.

"Happy New Year from Scarsdale! I'm about to go to the most _amazing_ party soon – everybody who's a somebody is coming. I guess I won't be seeing _you_ there, ha ha. But hey, we're all impressed that the riot footage made the nightly news. Even your dad's pretty surprised. You should call him and stuff – I think he'd like to talk to the son who used to be a failure but now isn't… kind of. Love, Lizzie!" Elizaveta says patronizingly before the beep signifies the end of her message. Antonio pats Gilbert on the back in sympathy.

There is another beep and the three glance at the phone again.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt~!" a scarily child-like voice says from the phone. "Ivan Braginski from Buzzline!"

"Urgh, that show is _so_ sleazy," Gilbert says, gagging.

"Your footage of the riots a – one feature segment, network, _deal_ time. I'm sending you a contract for money, da? Gilbert~ give us a call – 970-4301 or at home try 863-6754 or my cell phone at 919-763-0060 or you can email me at Braginski Ivan newscom dot net. Or you can page me at –_ beep_!" The message ends.

"I think we need an agent!" Antonio chirps happily. Lovino and Gilbert exchange a look.

"We?" Gilbert asks.

"That's selling out, dammit," Lovino grumbles.

"But it's nice to dream," Gilbert says with a bit of a sigh.

"Yeah – its network TV and it's all thanks to me!" Antonio adds, beaming.

"Somehow I think I smell the whiff of a scheme," Gilbert mutters to Lovino.

"Me too," Lovino replies.

"We can plan another protest," Antonio says dreamily.

"We?" Lovino says in a choked voice.

"This time you can shoot from the start…" Antonio says to Gilbert. "You'll direct," he says to Lovino. "Starring me!" he concludes, throwing his hands up into the air. Gilbert and Lovino exchange another look.

Back downstairs, Feliks has successfully broken the lock off the building and the four run upstairs. Mathias and Arthur decide to knock down the door to Arthur and Gilbert's apartment by slamming themselves against the door until it falls down. It takes them three tries and with Francis and Feliks counting down the seconds until midnight the door falls down.

"5, 4, 3 – open sesame!" the two cry out.

"Happy New Year!" Mathias cries out, grabbing Feliks and kissing him passionately. The group roll their eyes. Francis leans in and kisses Arthur lovingly on the lips. Antonio throws his arms around Lovino and Gilbert and kisses them both on the cheeks. Lovino and Gilbert both frown at the motion but Antonio doesn't seem to notice.

"Happy New Year!" Francis says, hugging Feliks before going to hug Antonio.

"Happy New Year!" Arthur says, giving Gilbert and Mathias a hug, his face flaming red. The other two laugh and hug him back.

The group hears footsteps and they see Ludwig walk into their apartment. The mood goes from festive to cold in a matter of seconds.

"I see that you've beaten me to the punch," Ludwig says as he looks around at them.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Arthur asks angrily. Ludwig shrugs.

"I had a hunch," he replies.

"You're not mad?" Gilbert asks curiously, a part of him hoping that perhaps Ludwig has changed his ways and is returning to the group. That part of him misses his brother.

"I'm here to end this war…. Though it's a shame you went and destroyed the door," Ludwig says, regarding the door with some pity.

"Why all a sudden the big about face?" Francis asks.

"The credit is yours, you made a good case," Ludwig replies. Francis's expression is unreadable and Arthur stares at the both of them suspiciously.

"What case?" Arthur asks.

"Francis came to see me and he had much to say," Ludwig says, nodding at Arthur.

"That's not how you put it at all yesterday," Francis says.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the whole mess. Bruder – you'll want to get this on film," Ludwig says. Gilbert blinks at the 'bruder' and nods, picking up his camera.

"I guess," he replies.

"I regret the unlucky circumstances of the past seven days," Ludwig begins into the camera.

"Circumstance? You padlocked our door!" Arthur says angrily, butting into Ludwig's apology. Ludwig frowns before smiling again.

"And it's with great pleasure that on behalf of Cyberarts that I hand you this key," Ludwig says, handing a surprised Arthur a key.

"Like, golf claps everyone!" Feliks says and they clap quietly.

"Oh shit, I had no juice in my battery," Gilbert says, checking his camera. Ludwig scowls.

"Reshoot!" he demands.

"I see that this is a photo opportunity," Arthur growls.

"The benevolent God ushers the poor artists back to their flat. Were you planning to take down the barbed wire from the lot too?" Antonio asks, uncharacteristically frowning at Ludwig with much dislike.

"Anything but that!" Arthur exclaims, clutching his heart in mock horror.

"Clearing the lot was a safety concern! We break ground this mouth but you can return," Ludwig says, his voice full of the irritation he is feeling.

"That's why you're here with people you hate instead of your cute little husband in his big-ass estate!" Antonio fumes.

"I'd honestly rather be with you tonight than in Westport –" Ludwig begins to say.

"Spare us old sport, the soundbite," Arthur growls.

Ludwig punches the wall in his frustration, turning to Francis. "Francis – since your words are so seductive," Ludwig says to him.

"What are you talking about?" Francis says, glancing at Arthur;.

"Persuade him not to be so counterproductive," Ludwig continues.

"Liar!" Arthur exclaims, going red with anger.

"Why not tell him what you wore to my place?" Ludwig taunts.

"I was on my way to work," Francis says to Arthur.

"Black leather and lace," Ludwig says to Arthur. Arthur's face loses all its colour and he stares at Francis in horror. "My desk was a mess and I think I'm still sore," Ludwig says, his hand on his lower back and wincing.

"Because I kicked him and told him I wasn't his whore!" Francis says desperately to Arthur, who looks furious.

"Does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?" Ludwig taunts and it's the last straw for Arthur.

"I'm not his boyfriend – I don't care what he does!" Arthur yells, ripping his arm away from Francis and makes a move to walk out of the apartment.

"People!" Feliks cries out as Gilbert and Mathias grab Arthur and stop him from leaving. Antonio puts his hand on Francis's shoulder. "Is this like, any way to start a New Year? Have compassion – Ludwig just lost his cat," Feliks says.

"My dog… but I appreciate that," Ludwig says, nodding at Feliks.

"My cat like, had a fall and I went through hell!" Feliks says, patting Ludwig sympathetically on the shoulder.

"It's like losing a – how did you know that she fell?" Ludwig says suspiciously. Mathias grabs the champagne bottle from Francis's hands and rushes forward, opening and pouring a glass.

"Champagne?" Mathias says hastily, shoving the glass into Ludwig's hands.

"Don't mind if I do," Ludwig says and Gilbert is slightly horrified that his very German brother would accept champagne rather than beer. "To dogs!" he says, holding up his glass.

"No Ludwig – to you!" the group choruses, the atmosphere lifting once more.

"Let's make a resolution!" Feliks exclaims, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"I'll drink to that," Francis says, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Let's always stay friends," Mathias agrees, his eyes momentarily resting on Ludwig, and then Arthur, who still looks upset.

"Though we may have our disputes…" Lovino admits, blushing slightly.

"This family tree's got deep roots!" Antonio finishes, throwing his arms around Lovino and Gilbert.

"Friendship's thicker than blood!" Gilbert agrees, wishing he had juice in his battery so he could film the moment.

"That depends," Arthur says darkly. Francis frowns.

"Depends on trust," Francis remarks and Arthur glares at him.

"Depends on true devotion," Arthur says bitingly. Francis turns to stomp away.

"Depends on love!" Antonio chirps, grabbing Francis by the arm and pulling him back.

"Depends on not denying emotion!" Gilbert says to Arthur, leaning against the shorter man's shoulders and giving him a meaningful look.

Arthur sighs. "Perhaps," he grumbles finally.

"It's gonna be a happy new year!" Feliks sings out.

"I guess…" Arthur mutters.

"It's gonna be a happy new year!" the group joins in. Arthur smiles slightly.

"You're right," he says with a nod.

"Well _duh_! It's totally going to be a happy new year!" Feliks says cheerfully, grabbing Arthur by the arm and dragging him to face Francis before moving away to join Mathias. Arthur and Francis stare at each other, neither sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," they say together in unison. They laugh slightly and embrace. Francis leans in to kiss Arthur lightly. Arthur breaks the kiss.

"Hey we're all going to the bar to celebrate – you guys comin'?" Gilbert interrupts. They look up to see Ludwig gone and their friends waiting for them, smiles on all their faces.

"Sure," Arthur says, taking Francis by the hand as they all walk out of the building and into the cold winter morning. Gilbert seems to have replaced the battery in his camera as he films everyone in the vicinity of the area, asking Mathias and Feliks silly questions and treating himself to bottle of wine before loudly proclaiming that beer was much better [causing Mathias to agree and join Gilbert in singing a rather dirty ditty about how much they love beer]. Francis snuggles into Arthur's arms as they walk a bit away from the other group. From the corner of his eye he sees Lars, his dealer, standing in an alleyway, beckoning to him. Francis pauses and lets go of Arthur.

Arthur continues walking for a bit, too lost in thought to realize that his boyfriend has stopped walking. It finally hits him and he freezes, turning around to face Francis.

"You coming?" he asks, wondering why Francis looks so anxious. Francis bites his lip.

"In a minute…" he says finally. Arthur walks back to Francis and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Francis replies, smiling slightly. "Go," he shoos, pushing Arthur towards his friends. Arthur nods, jogging to catch up to the other men, glancing back at Francis for a moment. The moment the group is out of sight, Lars approaches Francis.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" he says jokingly. Francis stares at the small bag in Lars's hands and remembers his promise to give up drugs for Arthur. He realizes he can't do it and begins tearing up. He takes the bag from Lars's hands and pays him. "It's going to be a _very_ happy new year," Lars says with a smirk, pocketing the money. "There, there," he adds, patting Francis on the cheek lightly. "It's not like your boyfriend will know, right?" he continues. Lars laughs and walks away, leaving Francis alone on the street.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually the very first scene I wrote for RENT. It was for that iPod drabble meme thing but instead of Mathias and Feliks as Collins and Angel it was Toris and Feliks because LietPol is one of my OTPs :3 Seasons of Love isn't acted out because in the musical _and _movie that scene is done out of character with just the actors standing on stage, singing to the audience. I didn't think I could act it out, so I left it like this. Ah, Seasons of Love... it was so epic when we did it for our school's musical - I got to sing the insanely high note at the end ^^ **

**Review, please? *puppy eyes* **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Gilbert stares at the duo on the stage in the lot and rolls his eyes, having an odd feeling that they won't be getting much work done that day.

He rotates his camera so that it is facing him and says, "Valentine's Day…pan across the empty lot," he pauses in his dialogue to turn the camera, recording the vast empty lot. There are little puddles here and there where the snow is melting. Gilbert turns the camera back to him.

"Arthur's still down at Francis's house where he's been for almost two months now although he keeps talking about selling his guitar and heading out of town – still jealous of Ludwig." Gilbert sighs. "_God_ knows where Mathias and Feliks are… they could be at that new Shanty Town near the river or a suite at that Plaza – doing you know what," Gilbert grins and winks. He hears a yell from the stage and rolls his eyes. "Antonio and Lovino are…rehearsing," he says with a grimace.

"I said – once more from the top!" Lovino cries out.

"I said no!" Antonio protests, pouting.

"…that is if they're still speaking this week," Gilbert continues, rolling his eyes again. "As for me? I'm here. Nowhere." He trails off, looking around and wondering why he agreed to this in the first place. Antonio and Lovino seem to have forgotten him.

"And the line is, 'Cyberarts and its corporate sponsor, Grey Communications, would like to mitigate the Christmas Eve Riots...' what is so difficult about that?" Lovino fumes at Antonio.

Antonio frowns. "It just doesn't roll of my tongue! I like my version better," Antonio tells the other man.

"You – dressed as a groundhog – to protest the ground-breaking…" Lovino asks, making a face.

"It's a metaphor!" Antonio protests.

"It's less than brilliant," Lovino shoots at him. Antonio frowns and Gilbert sees a spark in his eye that rarely comes out.

"That's it, Mister Ivy League!" Antonio cries out.

Lovino's eyebrow rises. "Excuse me?" he asks.

"Ever since New Year's I haven't said anything! I let _you_ direct. I didn't even stay and dance at the club that night because _you_ wanted to go home!" Antonio fumes.

"You were flirting with the idiot woman in rubber," Lovino cries out.

"That's what this is about?" Antonio exclaims. "There will _always _be women in rubber flirting with me! Give me a break!" Antonio says with an eye roll. "Every single day I walk down the street, I hear people say 'He's so cute!' – ever since puberty, everybody stares at me – boys, girls – I can't help it, Lovino!" Antonio cries out, running off stage to grab Lovino by the arm and pull him up. Lovino tries to protest but in the end reluctantly lets his boyfriend drag him on stage.

"So be kind and don't lose your mind – just remember that I'm your lover! Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be and if you give a damn – take me or leave me!" Antonio says pleadingly. Lovino scowls and looks away. Antonio continues.

"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun – and I _need_ my stage – why can't we just have fun?" Antonio begs. "You are the one I choose and most people would kill to fill in your shoes – I know you love the limelight too, Lovi~" Antonio says with a smirk. Lovino shakes his head furiously, making a move to stomp off of the stage. Antonio grabs his arm.

"So be mine please and don't waste my time cryin' 'Hey bastard are you still my lover or what?'" Antonio mocks in a perfect imitation of Lovino. Lovino glares at him with a shocked look on his face and Gilbert [still in the audience, filming with his camera] has to hold back a laugh. Lovino was finally seeing a bit of Antonio's personality that he rarely showed to other people. Gilbert wonders whether it was bad that he was finding Lovino's reactions so amusing.

"No way can I be what I'm not – but hey, don't you want your boy hot?" Antonio says, pulling Lovino close to him and giving him a seductive smile. Lovino's face turns a bright red and he pushes the Spaniard away, stomping away.

"Don't fight – don't lose your head 'cause every night – who's in your bed?" Antonio calls out. Lovino freezes. "Who?" Antonio prompts, "who's in your bed? Kiss, cariño?" Antonio calls out hopefully.

Lovino turns around. "It won't work. I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline – I make fucking _lists_ in my sleep! What the hell is my sin? I never quit – I follow through, I hate mess but I don't hate you!" Lovino continues. Antonio looks hurt at the implied insult but doesn't say anything; it's Lovino's turn to rant. "What am _I_ supposed to do with you? So be wise 'cause this boy satisfies – you've got a prize so don't fucking compromise – you're pretty lucky, dammit!" Lovino cries out and Gilbert stifles the urge to cheer.

"Take me for what I am!" Lovino shoots at Antonio.

"A control freak?" Antonio shoots back – and Gilbert suddenly wonders if this is just a small fight or the beginning of something worse.

"Who_ I_ was meant to be!" Lovino continues, his face going red from the insult.

"A snob – yet over attentive!" Antonio adds, now glaring at Lovino. Gilbert bits his lip anxiously, slowly edging away to escape this argument; Gilbert knows that from his time dating Antonio that when Antonio glares, it means trouble. Gilbert turns off his camera and jogs away, not looking back and praying that nothing bad would come of their argument.

"And if you give a damn," Lovino continues, a glare on his face too.

"A lovable, cute _geek_!" Antonio shoots at him. Lovino's face is almost going purple now.

"Take me _bastard_ or leave me!" Lovino screams out.

"And anal retentive!" Antonio shouts. That's the final nerve hit.

"That's it!" Lovino exclaims. "The effing straw that breaks my back!"

"I quit!" they yell in unison.

"Unless you take it back!" Antonio adds. Lovino snarls.

"Men!" he shouts into the sky. "What the fuck is it about them – you can't live_ with_ them or without them!"

"Why can't you just take me for what I am?" Antonio begs.

"Because you won't do the same for me!" Lovino yells back.

"If you can't take me for what I am," Antonio begins.

"And if _you_ can't take _me_ for what _I_ am," Lovino adds.

"Then I guess you better leave," they yell in unison. A silence falls upon them, their last words echoing around the lot.

"Fine – I guess I'm leaving," Lovino says with a huff, turning around and stomping off the stage. Antonio wants to stop him but is too mad to right now.

"Wait," Antonio murmurs.

"I'm gone!" Lovino yells, running off. Antonio watches the other man go, his face crumpling in sadness.

It was over.

* * *

**A/N: I feel all kinds of guilty right about now - but the next chapter, ah man, y'all are gonna KILL me. ._.**

**I think Antonio was a bit OOC in this because everyone perceives him as this really cheerful country bumpkin so hey, maybe he has this sassy side most people dont see of him. - that is my explanation if anyone says it is OOC. **

**Review please? I'm too lazy to think of a catchy catch phrase to make you want to review. xD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

_In diapers – report cards, in spoked wheels – in speeding tickets, in contracts – dollars, in funerals, in births…_

Francis watches Arthur strum away at his guitar. The Frenchman wonders when it was that Arthur started detaching himself away from the world again. He sighs and walks away, stifling a cough. He was constantly sick now, a cold one day, a fever the next. He remembers idly that his stash has run out and that he needs to go to Lars for more soon. Francis feels a pang of sadness in his stomach as he realizes that he broke his word to Arthur about quitting his addictions.

Arthur can see Francis walking away from his peripheral vision. He wants to stop the other man, put down his guitar and just _talk_ to him…but a voice inside says that it's better this way.

Francis's health was getting worse and worse. If Arthur stayed distant, maybe the pain of Francis's death wouldn't hurt as much.

Arthur knows he's just deluding himself. But right now, he doesn't care.

Besides, maybe it won't be Francis who dies. Maybe it'll be himself. Maybe he'll contract a cold and just die – like that. That same voice adds that Francis could get comfort from Ludwig.

Is Francis actually cheating? Honestly, Arthur doesn't even know. He shakes all the negative thoughts in his head [the only thoughts that he ever has nowadays] and concentrates on his guitar.

He plucks at the same few notes over and over again, knowing that it's the tune to Musetta's waltz but not caring. Arthur frowns – why is this so hard to do? Why is it so hard for him to write a song? Why is it so hard for him to forget the past and move on? Why is it so _hard_? Arthur scowls and stands up, picking up his guitar. He needs a change of scenery other than Francis's Parisian décor scattered around the house.

Arthur pictures Santa Fe and he walks towards the roof.

Arthur suddenly decides that that's where he should be.

_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you figure a last year on earth? _

Gilbert doesn't know what's happening. Everything seems to be changing for the worse. On one hand there's Francis and Arthur who can't seem to connect – Arthur seems to think that Ludwig [when did Ludwig go from the little brother who would ask him for help to the man he is now?] and Francis are still discreetly meeting one another and Francis is content with letting Arthur think this, having given up trying to convince him otherwise.

On the other hand there is Antonio and Lovino. He hasn't heard from the brash Italian since the day he witnessed part of their breakup, but he has heard from Francis who heard from his brother Matthew that at work Lovino has become ruder and even more short-tempered. Gilbert knows first hand that Antonio is taking it bad too. He'll fake a smile outside and then go home and cry.

Gilbert fiddles with his camera absently, looking around the circle. It's months since he first filmed the Life Support group. He still comes along with Mathias and Feliks and sometimes Arthur. He likes to think that this isn't just a group for people with AIDS. He likes to pretend it's for people just need support…people like him – though he would never say that out loud.

It has been two months since Angelique left the group. Left the world. Gilbert gulps. She wasn't the only one. As Gilbert looks around the group, he notices that Sadiq's no longer there. His eyes meet with Lars, who glances at the empty chair beside him and mouths out 'hospital'. Gilbert's breath hitches and he thinks up a little prayer.

He doesn't Sadiq to end the way Angelique and Yao did.

Gilbert remembers how Yao had a brother and sister. He wonders how they took his death – he hasn't seen either of them since February.

Gilbert wonders when everything began to change.

_Figure in love; figure in love, figure in love, measure in love…seasons of love…seasons of love._

Mathias sees Feliks cough discreetly into his sleeve and is immediately concerned. Feliks has been coughing more and more each day ever since he caught a cold a few weeks ago. Mathias is trying to keep strong but he has a feeling Feliks is getting sicker. The thought scares him.

Feliks glances at Mathias and Mathias grins, pulling Feliks close to him and kissing him fully on the lips.

Mathias decides to keep living in the moment with Feliks, not caring about the future at all now that he realizes that there might only be a few moments left for Feliks.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I lied. Y'all are gonna kill me next chapter. I decided to separate the next few scenes from this one because well, they deserve a separate chapter. I swear, I am going to end up crying buckets over this story. **

**Review to make me feel better? *hopeful smile***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Francis hastily walks into the apartment, stuffing his stash into his pocket so Arthur cannot see.

Arthur looks up from his guitar. "Where were you?" he asks, sounding tired.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Francis begins to say. Arthur interrupts him.

"I know. You lost your keys – no wait, you went for a walk; you had to help your _poor, sick_ mother," Arthur simpers, voice rising.

"No I—" Francis tries to say.

"How's Ludwig?" Arthur cuts in furiously. "I'm going home." He grabs his guitar and a small bag that Francis hadn't noticed before.

"Wait!" Francis says quickly. "I should tell you…I should…" he sighs, "never mind."

"Happy spring," Arthur snarls, pushing past Frenchman out of the apartment, not looking back. Francis sinks into a nearby chair and closes his eyes wearily. He has a feeling Arthur isn't coming back.

_Without you…the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows…_

Days pass. Francis has yet to see Arthur. Francis feels weaker, like a part of him has been ripped away from him. Working at the Cat Scratch Club is now tiring and Francis finds himself taking longer breaks so he can catch his breath.

One day Ludwig visits him in the dancers' dressing room and holds him as Francis cries. Ludwig is there to support Francis – as a friend. Francis knows that the German man could never replace Arthur to him.

_Without you…the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play…_

Lars has given him a discount on his stash; Francis vaguely wonders if he should be concerned. Lars has never done that – not in the few years Francis has known the Dutchman. As Lars walks away Francis wipes some beads of sweat off his brow and wonders how the little children in the playground across the street can bother to run around, happy, in such scoring heat.

Francis decides that he doesn't like June and its scoring heat and decides to go back inside.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream…the eagles fly, without you…_

Arthur stares up into the night sky, clutching his guitar. He feels utterly alone, staring at the many stars above him. He wonders absently what Francis might be doing at this moment before kicking himself – Francis is probably fine; possibly hitting on a drillion different men and women or sleeping with Ludwig in his little apartment. Arthur scowls and strums a few angry chords on his guitar. They do little to soothe him and Arthur puts the guitar down.

His mind flickers back to Santa Fe again and the urge for change grows stronger. He wants to fly away from this dreary place – away to sunny Santa Fe where he can make music and be happy.

_The moon glows, the river flows but I die without you…_

It is July 13th when Francis receives the call from Mathias. Feliks is in the hospital; his illness has gotten worse. Francis is horrified at how tired and depressed Mathias's voice is. Francis swallows thickly and agrees to meet the other man at the hospital, not caring about whether or not Arthur will be there.

Arthur is dragged out of the building by Gilbert, who seems to be attempting at staying cheerful for everyone's sake. He keeps his eyes low and doesn't say anything, cringing inwardly whenever he hears Francis's voice.

Gilbert watches the two of them worriedly and prays that they don't start arguing. Feliks doesn't need that and neither does Mathias.

_The world revives…colours renew…but I know blue – only blue…lonely blue…within me blue…_

Lovino stares at Antonio from the other side of the hospital bed. He has come to check up on Feliks, not realizing that Antonio would also be there.

Antonio is singing a Spanish song softly under his breath as he helps Feliks paint his nails neon pink. Gilbert is filming them, making a face and laughing as Mathias offers to paint his nails too.

Lovino wishes he could be sitting beside Antonio. His eyes meet with Arthur's and the two of them suddenly feel a wave of sympathy for one another; they know how the other feels at this moment.

_Without you…the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats…_

Mathias kisses Feliks's hand gently as the two of them watch the television set in Feliks's hospital room.

Mathias believes that Feliks's laugh is the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard in his entire life.

"I think I'm enjoying staying in this place – I mean, free TV? A total deal!" Feliks jokes, and Mathias notices that Feliks's bright eyes seem sharper than usual, his cheeks are rosier and his voice is raspier.

"You're getting a fever," Mathias whispers, putting his hand on Feliks's forehead. Feliks pouts slightly before putting his hand on top of Mathias's. "I'm getting a doctor," Mathias says, standing up.

"No, wait," Feliks says suddenly, grabbing Mathias by the arm. "Take me home."

Mathias blinks at him. "I can't – you'll get worse at home," he says. Feliks shakes his head.

"Can't get any worse than I am right now, right?" he asks and neither of them voice the fact that _yes, yes he can get worse and he will_.

"Alright," Mathias says with a sigh. "I'll talk to the doctors."

Feliks beams. "You better have some decent TV," he jokes lightly. Mathias laughs, but it feels too forced and too loud to seem normal. Feliks's face softens. "I love you," he adds quietly, and Mathias feels his heart breaking.

"I love you too," Mathias murmurs, pressing his lips against Feliks's forehead.

It's the last conversation they are able to have.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe…_

Francis stares at Feliks's sleeping form. It's hard to believe that this is the man who dressed up as Pussy Galore for New Years and sent Ludwig's dog flying off the building with his drum beat. He looks weak…weaker than Francis.

Francis notices that it's only when Feliks is sleeping that one can see Mathias's true feelings. When Feliks is awake, Mathias is smiling, full of laughs and the way he normally is. When Feliks is sleeping, one can see the bags under his bloodshot eyes, the fact that it hurts even smiling because he isn't even sure how long Feliks has left. For all they know, it could be days. Or hours.

"He's going to get better," Francis whispers to Mathias as he leaves. Mathias barely registers Francis's words, too intent on wrapping Feliks with another blanket so he can stay warm.

It's been months since Francis has last seen Arthur. The pain is slowly turning into a dull numb feeling – aided only because of the drugs that he is taking more and more each day.

_The mind churns, the heart years, the tears dry…without you…_

Feliks smiles faintly to himself, lost in his own illness-induced delusional world. Ludwig turns to Mathias and Mathias stares back, his eyes seemingly forever bloodshot.

"I…" Ludwig doesn't know what to say. What to say to his former best friend, whose boyfriend was now dying on the bed in front of them. This sort of thing never happened in his new life, the life he had with Feliciano.

Mathias smiles at him weakly and the two of them embrace. Ludwig is not one to show emotion, so he is struck with how much sadness Mathias is exuding. Ludwig pats Mathias on the shoulder before letting go of him, nodding curtly and exiting the house. Ludwig finds it difficult to swallow and discovers a few drops of tears on his face.

When Ludwig visits Francis at the Cat Scratch Club later that night, he is shocked to see how frail Francis is becoming – and how thin. Ludwig realizes that Francis is starting to look more and more corpse-like – and wonders whose fault it is for that.

Francis seems to be hurting almost as much as Mathias; hurting over Francis… over Feliks's worsening condition. The two of them always did get along very well, being the boyfriends of two best friends.

When Francis coughs, Ludwig is immediately alarmed. He suggests that the Frenchman go to a doctor, to which Francis refuses. Ludwig knows he shouldn't be so concerned, but Francis is an ex and a friend of his. Ludwig wonders how Arthur is faring.

_Life goes on…but I'm gone, 'cause I die…without you…_

Feliks is getting worse. Mathias watches as Feliks tosses and turns, tears streaming down his face, his temperature rising higher and higher yet goosebumps line his arms as he shivers involuntarily.

Mathias climbs into the bed with Feliks, wrapping his lover with his arms, holding him close. His body heat doesn't seem to help Feliks, but makes him fall still. Mathias wipes away the tears from Feliks's face and kisses him fully.

Feliks's hazy eyes seem to clear for a few moments and a peaceful smile grows on his face. Although he has lost his voice, Mathias knows what Feliks is trying to tell him.

"I love you too," Mathias whispers, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Feliks lets Mathias cling to him, kissing his face all over.

_Without you…_

Feliks knows his time has come. He knows Mathias knows this too. He lifts a shaking hand and caresses Mathias's cheek lovingly. He wants to tell Mathias to stay strong for him…and to stay fabulous in his place, but he feels too weak to do so. Feliks uses the small amount of strength he has left to lean in and kiss Mathias's face for what Feliks feels will be the last time.

_Without you…_

Mathias holds Feliks, praying to God to not let Feliks go like this, to let him stay and be with him for longer. His tears fall onto Feliks's face and he wipes them away, not wanting to get Feliks's beautiful face soiled.

The light in Feliks's eyes is growing dimmer. Mathias knows it is time. He kisses Feliks's face one last time as Feliks's eyes close and his body stops moving.

_Without you…_

Mathias holds the body against him and lets out the anguished sobs that he has been hiding these past few months as Feliks's heart stops beating.

* * *

In Gilbert and Arthur's loft, the phone rings. Gilbert's not home to answer the phone so it goes automatically to voice mail.

"Speak!" Gilbert and Arthur's voices say on the outgoing message. There is a beep.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt~ Ivan Braginski – Labour Day weekend!" a child-like voice sings out. "In East Hampton on the beach – just saw Alec Baldwin, told him you said hi…" he giggles. "Just kidding! We still need directors, you still need money – I know you need money! Pick up the phone~ don't be afraid of the sound of money! Gilbert…sell us your soul…" Ivan sings out in his child-like voice. He giggles again. "Just kidding!" there is a pause.

"We're waiting…"

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to yell at me in reviews if you must xD My heart was breaking as I wrote this - it was an incredibly hard chapter to write. ._.**

**Review please? I know I always end my a/n's with this but I really do mean it. This story has a special place in my heart and I would really like to know how many people are still reading it and like it - it gives me motivation to write these chapters faster. So please, even if all you have to say is "!" or "I LOVE THIS!" or even "You suck, stop writing", please review because it means the world to me. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Francis stares out at the audience in front of him. They are at a small church, and there are only at least 20 people in attendance. Mathias is sitting in the front row, tears slowly falling down his face. Arthur and Gilbert sit on either side of him, squeezing his shoulder and murmuring words of comfort to their friend when they can.

"Feliks was one of my closest friends. It's right that it's Halloween, because it was his favourite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met – that skinhead was bothering him and he said he was more of a man than he'd ever be and more of a woman he'd ever get," Francis says quietly. There are a few small chuckles in the room. Francis says more about Feliks, mentions more memories and mentions how Feliks was the most amazing, hilarious, _beautiful_ person Francis has ever met before concluding his eulogy. Francis turns to glance at the casket that Feliks is in before walking back to his seat beside Ludwig, tears pooling up in his eyes.

Gilbert stands up at this time, handing his camera to Arthur and walking to the front. "…and then," Gilbert continues, after saying his eulogy. He shuffles his feet awkwardly before continuing. "There was the time he walked up to this group of tourists – and they were petrified because A – they were obviously lost and B – had probably never spoken to a drag queen before in their lives and he just offered to escort them out of Alphabet City…And then he let them take a picture with him – and then he said he'd help 'em find the Statue of Liberty…" Gilbert suddenly can't say anything more and walks back down to his seat, Arthur reaching out and patting his arm reassuringly.

Antonio gets up and walks towards the front. His eyes meet Lovino's, and Antonio's heart breaks a little. He begins to speak, his eyes trailing over everyone who is there. It's really unfair, he thinks, that there were so little people in attendance today. There should be more – more people should be here to mourn the loss of such an amazing person. "…so much more original than any of us – you'd find an old tablecloth on the street and make a dress – and next year, sure enough – they'd be mass producing them at the Gap!" Antonio cracks a small smile as quiet chuckles fill the room. Antonio feels that Feliks would appreciate the slight humour up in heaven. Feliks never did like seeing tears. Antonio takes a deep breath in and looks up to where Feliks probably was now. "You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends…but it was us, Feliks, who were the lucky ones." Antonio walks back to his seat.

Mathias rises. He shuffles to the front and stares at Feliks's still form in the coffin. Mathias pulls out a raggedly sheet of paper and begins to recite it, his back to the audience, to Feliks in the coffin.

"L-live in my house…" Mathias begins to say, his voice breaking slightly at the beginning. "I'll be your shelter, just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you…open your door – I'll be your tenant, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there – and I'll cover you – oh!" Mathias lets out a cry of anguish, his voice echoing in the church. His shoulders begin to shake.

"I t-think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love…now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are, my love, on life…all my life. I've longed to discover, something as true as this…" his voice breaks away and Arthur and Gilbert stand and join Mathias at the front.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you," Arthur reads out loud, giving Mathias a look of encouragement.

"If you're cold and you're lonely," Mathias gasps out.

"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you," Gilbert reads.

"You've got one nickel only," Mathias continues, gaining strength from his friends.

"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you," Gilbert and Arthur say in unison, squeezing Mathias's shoulders reassuringly.

"When your heart has expired," Mathias whispers. "Oh, lover, I'll cover you," he manages to say before breaking into tears.

* * *

Gilbert sighs and runs a hand through his shockingly white hair. The burial has just been done and it is time for them to all go home. He is standing by a pay phone nearby the church, waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hi. It's Gilbert Beilschmidt," he says when he hears someone answer. "Is Ivan there? …No need to bother him. Just let him know I'm running a little late for my appointment…I'm at my friend's…yes, I'll still be there…yes, I signed the contract…thanks…" He hears the person hang up and does the same, sighing again.

"How did we get here… how the hell?" he says quietly to himself. He presses record on his camera and lifts it up. "Pan left – close on the steeple of the church. How did I get here?" he questions, turning off his camera.

"How did I get here... how the hell? Christmas! Christmas Eve, last year. How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?" he asks, remembering all that had happened on that faithful night. "How can a morning this mild be so raw?" he questions, feeling a lump in his throat. He swallows thickly.

"Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory? When single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up on the 3-D Imax of my mind," he says. "That's poetic..." Gilbert muses to himself, "that's pathetic," he spits out bitterly.

"Why did Francis knock on Arthur's door? And Mathias choose that phone booth back where Feliks set up his drums? Why did Antonio's equipment break down?" he asks out loud, feeling tears spring to his eyes knowing all that had happened to him and his friends.

"Why am I the witness?" he out loudly, grief on every word. "And when I capture it on film," he says, voice dropping quieter and quieter. "Will it mean that it's the end... and I'm alone?" he says quietly, voice barely above a whisper. A lone tear manages to fall unnoticed to Gilbert as he sees his friends emerge over the hill. He runs to them, holding his camera securely.

"Is it true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" Francis asks Arthur tentatively as the group walks away from the cemetery, Mathias still saying his last goodbyes to Feliks.

"It's true. I'm leaving now for Santa Fe," Arthur says, not looking Francis in the eye. "Is it true you're with this yuppie scum?" Arthur says, pointing at Ludwig.

"You said you'd never speak to him again," Ludwig says quietly to Francis. Francis shakes it off.

"Not now," Francis mutters.

"Who said that you have any say in who he says thinks to at all?" Antonio challenges.

"Yeah!" Arthur adds, glaring at him.

"Who said you should stick your nose in other people's-" Lovino begins to say.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Antonio replies angrily.

Lovino growls. "We used to have this fight each night!" he exclaims.

"Calm down," Gilbert says, getting worried.

"He'd never admit I existed!" Lovino continues with a yell.

"Everyone, please!" Gilbert says desperately, holding his free hand up in an attempt to calm them down.

"He was the same way," Francis growls, pointing at Arthur, who is now glaring at Francis with hatred. "He was always 'run away – hit the road, don't commit' – you're full of shit!" Francis yells.

"Francis," Ludwig says warningly.

"He's in denial," Lovino growls at Antonio.

"_He's_ in denial," Francis shoots at Arthur.

"Didn't give an inch when _I_ gave a mile!" Lovino cries out.

"Guys, come on!" Gilbert exclaims hopelessly.

"I have a mile!" Francis exclaims as well.

"Gave a mile to who?" Arthur shoots at the Frenchman. Ludwig grabs Francis by the arm to prevent him from lunging at Arthur.

"Come on guys, chill!" Gilbert cries out.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Feliks had," Lovino exclaims, glaring at Antonio.

"Someone to live for – unafraid to say I love you!" Francis chimes in, tears brimming in his eyes.

"All your words are nice Francis but love's not a three way street!" Arthur exclaims, stomping over to Francis and staring him right in the eye. "You'll never share real love until you love yourself – I should know," he growls.

Francis opens his mouth to make a heated reply back when another voice cuts in.

"You all said you'd be cool today so please – for my sake…" Mathias says wearily. "I can't believe he's gone," he says with an anguished sigh, "I can't believe you're going," he adds to Arthur. "I can't believe this family must die. Feliks helped us believe in love. I can't believe you disagree."

"I can't believe this is goodbye," Gilbert mutters, desperately blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Lovino bursts into tears. Antonio looks at him in surprise, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Cariño?" Antonio asks hopefully. Lovino stares at him as Antonio hopefully walks up to him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Bastard," Lovino mutters, looking away. Antonio throws his arms around him.

"I missed you so much!" Antonio sobs into Lovino's shoulder.

"I missed you," Lovino admits quietly.

"I missed your smell," Antonio breathes out.

"I missed your mouth…your…" Lovino freezes as Antonio kisses him deeply. Lovino reciprocates the kiss, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Antonio pulls back. "Ow!" he exclaimed, looking surprised.

"What?" Lovino asks, feeling slightly panicked.

"Nothing, cariño," Antonio says breathlessly.

"No, idiot, you said 'ow'…why?" Lovino says with a frown. Antonio looks sheepish.

"Well, you bit my tongue…" Antonio admits. Lovino's frown grows.

"No I didn't," he counteracts.

"You did – I'm bleeding!" Antonio exclaims.

"No it isn't, you idiot!" Lovino cries out.

"I think I would know if my tongue was bleeding," Antonio informs him.

"Let me see-"

"He doesn't believe me!" Antonio cries out dramatically.

"I was only trying to…" Lovino pauses. The two stare at each other and burst out laughing. They wave to the others before walking away, already in deep discussion.

"Mathias Køhler?" a voice says from behind. Mathias turns to see the pastor standing there, a deep frown upon his face. Mathias nods.

"I'm coming," he says in a monotonous voice and follows him away from the group. Ludwig glances at the remaining three and turns to walk away as well. Francis watches him go. He bites his lip and walks towards Arthur. Arthur glares and turns away. Francis's face falls and he turns to follow Ludwig away from Gilbert and Arthur.

Gilbert stares at his best friend, who is desperately trying to seem like all that has happened isn't affecting him. Arthur watches Francis walk away, looking upset and angry.

"So…I hear there are great restaurants out west," Gilbert says half-heartedly, trying to start up a light hearted conversation. Arthur nods, glancing at Gilbert briefly.

"Some of the best." He sighs. "How could he?" Arthur asks.

"How you could let him go?" Gilbert shoots back.

"You just don't know," Arthur spits back bitterly. "How could we lose Feliks?" he questions, glancing back at the graveyard.

"Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain. At least now if you try – Feliks's death won't be in vain!" Gilbert says, feeling anger grow within him. It was just like Arthur to run away from his problems – Gilbert was sick of seeing Arthur run and hide rather than face his fears.

"His death _is_ in vain," Arthur growls back. There is a shocked silence as Gilbert attempts to form an answer.

At this point, Francis has stopped following Ludwig. He knows that Arthur is leaving for Santa Fe soon, and that he might never see Arthur again. Francis wants to say his last goodbyes. As he approaches Gilbert and Arthur, he sees the look on Gilbert's face [Arthur's back is to Francis]; he looks mad. Francis quickly steps behind a tree to listen in, not wanting to be seen just yet.

"Are you insane?" Gilbert whispers in horror. "There's so much to care about. There me – there's _Francis_!" he tells Arthur.

"Francis's got his baggage too," Arthur counters.

"So do you," Gilbert points out.

"Who are you to tell me what I know – what to do?" Arthur shoots back angrily.

"A friend," Gilbert replies.

"But who, Gilbert, are you?" Arthur questions. "'Gilbert has got his work' – they say 'Gilbert has got his work'. They say 'Gilbert lives for his work' and 'Gilbert's in love with his work'. Gilbert _hides_ in his work," Arthur shoots at him. Gilbert swallows thickly and frowns.

"But from what?" he asks.

"From facing your failure, facing your loneliness…facing the fact you live a lie," Arthur says. "Yes, you live a lie – I'll tell you why! You're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive. You pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive—"

"Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!" Gilbert cuts in with a snarl. A silence falls between them again.

"Poor baby," Arthur simpers.

"Francis still loves Arthur, is Arthur really jealous? Or afraid that Francis is weak?" Gilbert shoots back.

Arthur bites his lip. "Francis did look pale," he mutters.

"Francis's gotten thin, Francis's running out of time and Arthur's running out the door!" Gilbert taunts.

"No more!" Arthur shouts. "Fuck you! I've gotta go," he says, turning and walking away.

"Hey!" Gilbert shouts. Arthur turns around. "For somebody who's always been let down…who's heading out of town?" he asks.

"For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera…alone?" he asks back. He sees the flicker of hurt in Gilbert's eyes. Arthur turns away, feeling guilt churn in his stomach. He freezes and turns back. "I'll call," he says to Gilbert. He turns away again. "I hate the fall," he mutters.

He begins to walk away from Gilbert. He notices a flicker of movement behind a nearby tree and blanches. Francis emerges, looking upset.

"You heard?" Arthur asks, looking horrified.

"Every word," Francis says with a nod. "You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees. You don't want to watch me die." The Frenchman sighs. "I just came to say goodbye, mon cher. Goodbye."

"I need to find glory," Arthur whispers, feeling something break inside of him. "I have to go," he mutters, pushing past Francis. Francis bites his lip and feels like crying. Gilbert gives him a sympathetic look.

Ludwig emerges, looking for Francis. He sees Arthur walking away and frowns. He walks to Francis with his hand out, hoping to console the other man. Francis shies away.

"Please don't touch me," Francis whispers, looking distressed. "Understand, I'm scared. I need to go away."

"I know a place," Gilbert calls out, walking towards them. "A clinic."

"A rehab?" Ludwig questions.

"Maybe," Francis says. He looks up at Ludwig. "Could you?"

"I'll pay," Ludwig reassures.

Francis smiles weakly in thanks. "Goodbye, love," he whispers, looking in the direction that Arthur has left at. "Hello…disease," he murmurs just before breaking out into hacking coughs. The tears that were threatening to spill finally fall and Francis runs off to be alone. Gilbert and his brother exchange looks of worry.

Before either can say anything, they hear a shout. They look up to see Mathias storming towards them, the pastor angrily at his heels.

"Off the premises now, we give no handouts here!" he cries out.

"What happened to Rest In Peace?" Gilbert questions angrily.

"Off the premises, queer!" the pastor says furiously.

"That's no way to send a boy to meet his maker! They had to know that we couldn't pay for his funeral," Mathias says, looking upset.

Ludwig clears his throat. "Don't you worry about him," he says to the Dane before turning to the pastor. "I'll take care of it," he reassures the pastor. The pastor looks at him before nodding and walking away.

"It must be nice to have money," Gilbert says with a sigh. Mathias cracks a small smile.

"No shit!" he says and Gilbert chuckles good-naturedly. He sighs, running a hand through his wild blonde hair, before grinning at Ludwig. "I think it's only fair to tell you, you just paid for the funeral of the person who killed your dog," Mathias informs him.

Ludwig smirks. "I know…I always hated that dog. Let's pay the pastor off and then get drunk – for old time's sake," Ludwig says, a bit of the man that Gilbert and Mathias used to know returning.

"Sure!" Mathias says, his smile growing ever so slightly.

"And you, bruder?" Ludwig asks. Gilbert blinks at the 'bruder'; it's been so long since Ludwig has called him that.

Gilbert sighs. "I can't…I have a meeting," he informs them. Ludwig smiles at him with sympathy.

"C'mon," he says to Mathias, clapping the other man on the back. "Let's go."

Gilbert watches them leave longingly. With a sigh and a quick check of his watch, Gilbert realizes that he's going to be later than intended if he doesn't hurry. He jogs away from the graveyard, still feeling like the bright sunny skies were ill-fitting for the funeral.

* * *

**A/N: The funeral scene always made me cry buckets while performing it. Oh and btw - this is the third last chapter. There are only two chapters left. On MS Word, the page count is exactly 100. Would you guys prefer if I upload chapter 16 tomorrow and 17 on Wednesday or uploading 16 on Wed and 17 on Fri? xD **

**Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

It's been a few weeks since the funeral. Gilbert hasn't seen Arthur since then – nor has he seen Francis. He hopes it's because Ludwig sent the Frenchman to rehab as promised. Mathias has left the city to go back to teaching. Gilbert hopes he isn't taking Feliks's death too hard. Antonio and Lovino are getting along perfectly, and as Gilbert checks his answering machine, he hears a message from Antonio, asking him to come help them plan their next protest.

Gilbert glances at his watch quickly. He has a few minutes to kill before he has to be at work. He picks up his camera and presses record, imagining he was somewhere that wasn't home.

"Hi, Gilbert Beilschmidt reporting for Buzzline. Back to you, Ivan! Coming up next, vampire welfare queens who are compulsive bowlers…" Gilbert freezes. "Oh my _God_, what am I doing?" he cries out in horror.

* * *

"Don't breathe too deep! Don't think all day – dive into work…drive the other way," Gilbert mutters to himself at work, going over the shots he filmed for tonight's film segment. He finds them terrible, but doesn't say anything. It was perfect footage for Buzzline, and Gilbert knows Ivan will be pleased.

Meanwhile, Arthur driving to Santa Fe in a worn out mustang, staring out the window absently, a notebook lying on his thighs and a pencil in his hands. Santa Fe is much different than New York, he realizes, tapping the pencil lightly on the notebook, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Arthur isn't quite sure if he likes the change.

Gilbert exits Ivan's office a few days later, feeling his heart sinking. He should've known Ivan would be mad at his ideas on making Buzzline better. He feels the eyes of the other employees digging at him from behind.

"That drip of hurt…that pint of shame goes away, just play the game," Gilbert tells himself as he sits back down at his desk. Ivan's secretary, a shy man named Toris [the only person in this damned building that Gilbert can tolerate and that's only because he found out that Toris knew Feliks back in high school], approaches his desk and hands him a sheet of paper; it's the next news story that Ivan wants him to cover. Sighing, Gilbert picks up his camera and walks to the Buzzline car, hoping that covering the story won't take too long – he has to meet Antonio and Lovino to help with Antonio's protest.

Arthur looks around in awe. Santa Fe is _definitely_ nothing like home. Home…is New York City still Arthur's home? Arthur isn't even sure anymore. The man who owns the used car dealership emerges, holding a wad of cash. He hands it to Arthur and Arthur takes it willingly. He walks away without the car, looking for the nearest music shop.

Gilbert stares out of the car's window as the driver takes him to yet another location to film a news segment. He sighs, holding his camera dutifully by the window. "You're living in America at the end of the millennium. You're living in America – leave your conscience at the tone. And when you're living in America at the end of the millennium – you're what you own," Gilbert says under his breath as they pass a group of homeless people.

"What did you say?" the driver asks. Gilbert glances at him briefly.

"Nothing," Gilbert says, turning back to gaze out of the window.

Arthur leans against the store's wall with his newly bought guitar, strumming any song he can think of. His thoughts go back to Gilbert and the Briton wonders how his friend is doing. He thinks back to their argument and feels a guilty pang in his stomach. "The filmmaker cannot see," he says quietly to himself.

"And the songwriter cannot hear," Gilbert mutters as he bikes down the road to work. He had passed the club where Arthur used to play with his band before they broke up. He wonders if Arthur is finally living the live he wanted to live in Santa Fe.

A man with long blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes smiles at him. Arthur blinks in surprise. "Francis?" he whispers. The image is gone. Arthur sighs. He was only imagining it. "Yet I see Francis everywhere," he says to himself, wishing he had never pushed the Frenchman away.

Gilbert freezes in his work. "What was that?" he asks suddenly. Toris stares at him strangely.

"What was what?" the Lithuanian asks.

"Nothing – never mind," Gilbert says quickly, going back to his work. "Feliks's voice is in my ear," he whispers to himself in slight horror. Is he going insane?

Yet another person passes Arthur's empty guitar case on the street. Arthur sighs. "Just tighten those shoulders," he murmurs to himself in encouragement.

Ivan is making Gilbert stay a few hours later for a special report. Gilbert had been planning going out with a few friends. "Just clench your jaw till you frown," Gilbert tells himself, the urge to punch his awful boss increasing.

Arthur counts the amount of money he has collected. He has just enough plus the money he had leftover after buying the guitar to get a motel room for the night. He feels himself losing hope about finding his song. "Just don't let go or you may drown," he whispers to himself as he walks to the nearest motel.

"You're living in America at the end of the millennium. You're living in America where it's like the Twilight Zone," Gilbert mutters to himself late at night in his apartment. He has gotten himself an old projector and is using it to look at the shots he has taken with his own camera. He bites his lip as he sees scenes of Feliks and Mathias beaming into the camera and Francis and Arthur kissing each other lovingly.

"And when you're living in America at the end of the millennium you're what you own," Arthur says, realizing apart from his new guitar – he has nothing in Santa Fe.

"So I own not a notion. I escape and ape content," Gilbert says, feeling exhaustion and stress pull at him.

"I don't own emotion – I rent," Arthur says to a homeless man nearby, complaining about how he feels.

"What was it about that night?" Gilbert asks, thinking back to the past, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"What was it about that night?" Arthur asks, wishing he was in the past so he could correct the mistakes he made.

"Connection – in an isolating age," the two of them unknowingly say at the same time. Neither man realize that the other is thinking the exact same thing that they are.

"For once the shadows gave way to light," Gilbert murmurs, looking through his footage for the umpteenth time.

"For once the shadows gave way to light," Arthur says, the pining for Francis intensifying.

"For once I didn't disengage," the two of them say out loud, a realization hitting them.

Gilbert stares into the night sky. "Feliks – I hear you… I hear it, I see it – I see _it_ – my film!" he exclaims, everything clicking together. He knows what he has to do. He runs back towards his phone and picks it up, dialling a number.

"Francis I see you – I see it, I hear it…I hear it – my song!" Arthur cries out in the middle of the night, grabbing his guitar and notepad.

"Ivan? It's Gilbert. Call me a hypocrite but I need to finish my own film. I quit!" Gilbert says gleefully into the phone. He slams the receiver down before the Russian man can say anything.

"One song – glory," Arthur mutters as he scribbles down more lines to his song. The bus is getting closer and closer to New York City and Arthur can feel his excitement growing. He can't wait to see Francis again. "Francis…" Arthur murmurs. "Your eyes…"

"Dying in America at the end of the millennium!" Gilbert cries out on the rooftop, his arms extending outwards. He feels lighter now that he is no longer part of Buzzline.

"We're dying in America to come into our own," Arthur says to himself, jogging towards the building that he used to live in. He has a feeling where Gilbert is. He can hear Gilbert shouting something and smiles to himself.

"And when you're dying in America at the end of the millennium," Gilbert cries out again.

"You're not alone," Arthur mutters, hearing Gilbert's shout. He races up the stairs.

"I'm not alone!" Gilbert shouts again. He wonders wryly if anyone will scream at him for yelling on the roof but doesn't really care.

"I'm not alone," Arthur agrees, running onto the roof. Gilbert is standing with his back to Arthur, look up into the night sky, feeling exhilarated.

Gilbert hears Arthur's words and whirls around, looking surprised.

"Arthur?" Gilbert asks.

Arthur grins. "Of course it's me, you bloody idiot. Forgotten me that easily?" he jokes. Gilbert runs at him.

"Fuck man it's been so long!" he cries out, throwing his arms around his best friend. "Welcome home!"

"Yeah," Arthur agrees with a smile, looking around. "Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left. Ah man, can you believe it? I can't believe I've gotten this far. For anyone who's reading _It's Bloody Early Evening_ - I apologize for taking so long to update that xD I'm so focused on this story I haven't written much for that. Expect a new chapter soon...hopefully! **

**Review please? **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

The phone rings a few weeks later. Gilbert and Arthur have gone out drinking, so the phone call goes to voicemail.

"_Speak_!" Gilbert and Arthur's voices chime in unison before the beep.

"Yo man this is your bro," Arthur's brother Alfred's voice can be heard. "Seriously man, what the fuck? I don't get these postcards. 'Moving to Santa Fe', 'Back in New York, starting a rock band' – mom's getting freaked out. Where the fuck are you? You better call or else mom's gonna flip out."

In Francis's apartment below the boys', it is dark and dusty – a clear indication that Francis hasn't been home for a very long time. His phone rings, providing the only sound in his empty house. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Francis? C'est ton frère, Mathieu," Matthew's meek voice can be heard on the answering machine. "Francis, où es-tu? Ton ami, Antonio a dit que tu n'as pas été à chez toi pour beaucoup de semaines. Francis, où es-tu?"

In Lovino's apartment, his phone rings. Lovino is out searching for Francis with Antonio so it goes straight to voicemail. "Lovi! This is your grandfather – I'm getting very worried about you. I haven't heard from you in weeks! Please call when you can!" Marcus's distressed voice is heard. "I heard about your boyfriend's friend – I hope he's alright!" he adds before hanging up.

Back in Gilbert and Arthur's loft, the phone rings again. The phone call goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey Gilbo," Gilbert's cousin Elizaveta's voice can be heard. "Auntie Maria's going all batshit on me – are you there? She's so worried, man! I know you're an ass but just call her! She wishes you were here – I don't, but it's not like your mom's gonna care about what I think anyways. Are you there? You better not be ignoring this, you jackass. Your mom's freaking out here! Just – just call your mother!" Elizaveta exclaims and slams the phone down.

The apartment is silent once more.

* * *

Outside of the building, there are a group of seven homeless people. They look to the sky and frown.

"Christmas bells are ringing," they sing. "Christmas bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing – how time flies when compassion dies! No stockings, no candy canes, no gingerberead, no safety net, no lose change no change no-"

"Santy Claus is coming!" a man shouts out.

"Cause Santy Claus ain't coming. No room at the Holiday Inn – again! Well, maybe next year or – when-"

Gilbert stares at the homeless people singing from the window of his apartment. He sighs and turns back to his camera. The house looks the same as it did exactly a year ago, but there is a small projector resting on a milk crate – which is on a dolly. There is a large sheet across from it and nearby, Arthur is playing with his guitar.

"December 24th, 10 PM – eastern standard time. I can't believe a year went by so fast. Time to see what we have time to see. Turn the projector on," he says, putting his camera down so he can turn it on.

A rough title credit, "Today 4 U: Proof Positive", appears, followed by a shot from last Christmas of Arthur tuning his guitar.

"First shot Arthur with the fender guitar he just got out of hock when he sold the car that took him away and back," Gilbert says, grinning at Arthur.

Arthur grins back. "I found my song!" he tells the Albino man.

"He found his song! If he could just find Francis…" Gilbert says. The grin on Arthur's face fades.

"I tried – you know I tried," Arthur murmurs. Gilbert smiles at him gently before being distracted at the screen. His own face appears on the screen, grinning back at him cockily.

"Fade in on Gilbert who's still in the dark," Gilbert says.

"But he's got great footage!" Arthur chimes in.

"Which he cut together," Gilbert continues.

"To screen tonight!" Arthur ends.

Ludwig's image appears on screen. Gilbert grins.

"In honor of Ludwig's husband!" Gilbert says.

"Mr. Moneybags?" Arthur questions.

"His name is _Feliciano_," Gilbert says in a perfect imitation of Ludwig. The two men laugh. "He pulled Ludwig out of the East Village location—"

The fuse blows and the screen goes dark. Arthur and Gilbert are suddenly engulfed in darkness, the only light coming from the full moon outside.

"Then again, maybe we _won't_ screen it tonight," Arthur says. Gilbert laughs.

"I wonder how Feliciano found out about Francis?" Gilbert asks.

"Maybe a little bird told him," Arthur replies with a shrug.

"Or an angel," a voice says.

"Mathias? Is that you?" Gilbert says. "How'd you get in here?"

"I still had the key you threw at me from last year – why's it so dark in here?" he replies.

"Hang on lemme find some candles," Gilbert says. There is the sounds of Gilbert shuffling around, opening cupboards and the occasional 'Ah fuck where'd that wall come from?' Finally, Gilbert finds the candles and lights a few, seeing Arthur and Mathias smirking at him. Mathias is holding several twenty dollar bills in each hand, a very familiar looking pickle tub full of their favourite stuff. Gilbert grins.

"I had a little hunch you could use a little flow," Mathias says, handing the money to Arthur and Gilbert.

"Tutoring again?" Arthur asks, staring at the money in slight surprise.

"Negative," Mathias tells him, setting down the pickle tub and sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Back at N. Y. U?" Gilbert suggests.

"No, no, no," Mathias says, shaking his head. "I rewired the ATM at the food emporium to provide an honorarium to anyone with the code," he says, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"The code…?" Gilbert and Arthur ask in unison.

"Well? What is it?" Arthur asks.

Mathias grins. "F-E-L-I-K-S," he spells out. Gilbert and Arthur grin as well. "Yet Robin Hooding isn't the solution. The powers that be must be undermined where they dwell. In a small, exclusive gourmet institution where we overcharge the wealthy clientele," he says. Gilbert laughs.

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe," the men sing, Gilbert and Mathias standing up and attempting to dance the little waltz they had danced exactly a year ago for the homeless. Gilbert grabs Arthur and pulls him to his feet, trying to get him to dance as well. "With a private corner banquette in the back!"

"We'll make it yet, we'll somehow get to Santa Fe," Mathias sings. Arthur grins ruefully.

"But you'd miss New York before you could unpack!" he says and the men burst into laughter.

"It's been too long since I've seen you two," Mathias says, hugging Gilbert and Arthur enthusiastically. "How about we get really drunk and-"

"Gilbert! Arthur! Anyone – help!" a voice cries out from outside. The men freeze.

"Antonio?" Gilbert asks. They run to the balcony. Down below, they see Antonio and Lovino, struggling to hold up a frail form with limp blonde hair.

"It's Francis – I can't get him up the stairs!" Antonio shouts to them. Arthur blanches; Francis looks close to dying.

"No!" he shouts, running back into the building to go downstairs. Gilbert and Mathias follow him looking worried.

Mathias, the strongest one in the group, takes Francis from Antonio and Lovino and picks him up bridal style. The group rushes back towards Gilbert and Arthur's loft.

"He was huddled in the park in the dark and he was freezing and begged to come here," Antonio tells them breathlessly as they rush inside. Gilbert grabs his lighter and lights some more candles to provide for more light.

"Over here!" Arthur calls out, pushing a long table towards them. "Oh my God," he murmurs in horror.

Mathias lays his down carefully on the table. Francis looks paler than usual, with dark purple bags under his eyes. He is much thinner from the last them any of them has seen him.

Francis opens an eye weakly. "Got a light – I know you…you're shivering," he mutters to himself as he shivers.

"He's been living on the street," Lovino tells the group.

"We need some heat!" Arthur exclaims running to his room and grabbing a bunch of blankets. He wraps Francis with them.

"I'm shivering," Francis whispers.

"We can buy some wood and something to eat," Gilbert suggests.

"I'm afraid he needs more than heat," Mathias says sadly, remembering how Feliks shivered like this.

"I heard that," Francis croaks out.

"Mathias will call for a doctor, Francis," Antonio says gently, his hand on Francis's cheek.

"Don't waste your money on me…me…me," Francis murmurs, his eyes closing. Mathias runs to the phone and dials a number.

"Hello – 911?" Mathias asks frantically. "What? I'm on hold!" he cries out with frustration.

"Cold…cold," Francis gasps out. "Would you light my candle?" he asks.

"Yes – we'll – oh God – find a candle!" Arthur says, panicking. Lovino pulls out a lighter and helps Gilbert light more candles.

"I should tell you, I should tell you," Francis whispers to Arthur. Arthur grabs Francis's hand.

"I should tell you, I should tell you," Arthur says back to him, feeling tears brim in his eyes.

"I should tell you Ludwig wasn't any -" Francis begins to say before coughing.

"Shh, I know," Arthur tells him. "I should tell you why I left. It wasn't…It wasn't cause I didn't—"

"I know," Francis whispers. "I should tell you," he begins to say.

"I should tell you," Arthur murmurs.

"I should tell you," Francis says, his voice getting quieter by the second. "I love you," he gasps out, his eyes closing. His breathing becomes more ragged. Arthur tries shaking Francis awake but to no avail; Francis is slipping into unconsciousness.

"Who do you think you are?" Arthur whispers in horror. "Leaving me alone with my guitar. Hold on there's something you should hear…it isn't much but it took all year," he murmurs. Francis shifts slightly and Gilbert hands Arthur his guitar.

"Your eyes," Arthur sings quietly, strumming the notes lightly on the guitar, "as we said our goodbyes…can't get them out of mind and I find, I can't hide from your eyes…the ones that took me by surprise. The night you came into my life where there's moonlight, I see your eyes…"

Gilbert and Mathias stand away from their friend. Mathias looks close to tears; Francis is reminding him all too much of how Feliks died. Gilbert reaches over and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly, watching Arthur and Francis with a worried look on his face.

Antonio is softly crying into Lovino's shoulder. Antonio doesn't want Francis to die – none of them do.

"How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you?" Arthur sings, tears falling onto his cheeks. "Now I'd die for one more day 'cause there's something I should told you…yes there's something I should told you…When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us wise? _You_ were the song all along and before this song dies!" Arthur cries out. "I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you…you can see it in my eyes," Arthur whispers. He begins to play Musetta's Theme – this time, correctly and full of passion. Francis's head falls to the side and his arm drops limply off the edge of the table. Arthur drops the guitar. "Francis!" he cries out, pulling the Frenchman close to him, tears calling onto Francis's face.

Gilbert bites his lip as a tear falls down his cheek. Mathias's shoulders are shaking. Lovino is furiously wiping away tears as he holds Antonio, the Spaniard still crying.

Suddenly, Francis's hand twitches. Arthur sees the movement and freezes, staring at the hand. Francis stirs a little and his eyes fly open, coughing loudly. The others gasp and run towards Francis, who is leaning into Arthur. He smiles weakly at his friends.

"I jumped over the moon!" he says to them excitedly. Arthur blinks at him.

"What?" he asks.

"A leap of _moooooooo_—"

"He's back!" Lovino interrupts, looking surprised – and happy.

"I was in a tunnel. I was heading for this warm, white light…" Francis begins.

"Oh my God!" Antonio exclaims, grabbing Francis's hand.

"And I swear…Feliks was there. And he looks good!" he says to Mathias. Mathias smiles at him slightly. "And he said, 'Like, are you serious, Francis? You better turn around and listen to that boy's song!'"

"He's drenched," Mathias says after a silence, noting how Francis's face is dripping with sweat.

"His fever's breaking!" Antonio says excitedly.

"There is no future…there is no past…" Gilbert murmurs to himself.

"Thank God this moment's not the last," Arthur says, kissing Francis lovingly.

"There's only us, there only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss," Arthur and Francis say together, remembering their argument exactly a year ago, when the Frenchman said the exact same thing to Arthur.

"No other road…no other way…no day but today," the others sing. Arthur and Francis hug, and the group smiles at each other.

The lights flicker on, surprising them.

"The electricity's back," Mathias says, stating the obvious.

"D'you think I can show you guys my awesome film now?" Gilbert says enthusiastically.

"There's only one way to find out!" Antonio replies. Gilbert runs to the projector, and the group watches with interest as images of themselves appear on the screen.

There is music playing in the background of the film. They hear women sing "I can't control my destiny…I trust my soul – my only goal is just to be…" at the same time as men sing "Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"

Mathias smiles to himself as he sees Feliks dancing around the screen in Santa garb.

"Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats…life goes on but I'm gone 'cause I die without you…" feminine voices sing in the background as they watch a homeless woman yell into the camera. Mathias laughs as Gilbert blushes, remembering the Belarusian woman who refused to be recorded in Gilbert's documentary. "I die without you…I die without you…I die without you…" the women sing.

"There's only now, there's only here – give in to love or live in fear," masculine voices sing at the same time. Antonio laughs as he sees himself on stage with his backup dancers. The camera zooms up on 'Mattie' the cow and Francis chuckles at the sight of his little brother looking terrified on screen. Lovino glances at Gilbert and sees a strange smile on Gilbert's face. He glances back at Matthew on screen and a little thought comes into his mind. He smirks, and turns back to watching Gilbert's documentary. "No other path, no other way, no day but today…no day but today…" The group sees images of the Life Support Group – of Angelique and Yao, Lars and Kiku, Miguel and Sadiq – who, Gilbert found out recently – survived his illness and was discharged from the hospital early after arguing with the Greek doctor. "No day but today…no day but today…" the men's voices trail off.

The background voices chime in together for the final time. "No day but today!"

Images of Mathias and Feliks pretending to be James Bond and Pussy Galore fill the screen. Mathias laughs as he sees himself pretending to shoot the camera with his water gun.

"You're lucky there was no water in that," Gilbert says with a huff. "Or else I would've made you buy me a new one."

"As if that'd ever happen," Mathias jokes and the group laughs as Gilbert pouts.

"Aww look at Lovi!" Antonio coos as Lovino appears on the screen, his face red and yelling something. "Just like a tomato!"

"Oh shut up," Lovino grumbles, glaring at Gilbert for recording him like that.

"Yes!" Gilbert coos. "Just like a tomato!" He dodges the shoe that Lovino throws at him, laughing evilly.

The group watches with interest as they see themselves dancing on the tables at the Life Café. They see Mathias stand up and proclaim something, before seeing Francis provocatively dance on a chair, winking at the camera.

"Ohh, Francis," Mathias jokes, whistling.

"Hey watch it – he's mine," Arthur says. Francis grins wickedly.

"You mean _you're_ mine, don't you?" Francis purrs. Mathias and Gilbert laugh as Arthur blushes.

"S-shut it, you two!" the Briton says crossly as Gilbert makes whipping sounds. The Dane and the German man high-5.

"Who is this?" Mathias asks as an image of a worried looking man with short brown hair tied up into a ponytail appears on screen.

"That's Toris – he's my awful ex-boss's secretary. He was best friends with Feliks back in high school. I should visit him – the poor guy must be over the edge now that he's stuck with Ivan with no awesome to make his day," Gilbert says.

"Still so very cocky," Mathias teases.

"Like you aren't," Gilbert shoots back.

They turn their attention back to the film as it hits a more serious note. They see Feliks at the hospital, getting his nails done by Antonio. They see Lovino and Antonio embracing. They see Gilbert looking into his camera, questioning why he's even working at Buzzline.

Gilbert's documentary is a long one. The sun is beginning to rise as it ends.

The last image on the documentary is an image of Feliks laughing. Four words appear underneath him.

_No day but today_.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: And the story is finally over. Anyone else a little heartbroken over that? Ah, I can't believe how far I actually managed to get - I thought Rent was going to turn out to be one of those stories I would update occasionally, spending my time working on other stories instead. Thank you so much to everyone who's story alerted, favourited and/or reviewed! You have no idea how much that means to me - I didn't expect this story to get more than 20 reviews. And look at it now! What are we at now, 70? Thank you so much! I love you all ^^**

**And remember, _no day but today_!**

**~Awesomeness**


End file.
